MYTH AT SCHOOL
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: [FINISHED!] Lee Taeyong, siswa kelas 2 SMA SM yang tidak pernah percaya adanya hantu tiba-tiba bertemu dengan makhluk aneh bernama Nakamoto Yuta yang selalu berkata bahwa Taeyong diikuti seseorang. Mulai dari sana hidup Taeyong berubah sedikit demi sedikit hingga Yuta mengantarnya ke perjalanan tak terduga. NCT/Taeyu/Chaptered/BL/School AU/Supranatural. RnR juseyouu/? XD
1. Prologue

**PROLOG**

Yuka

 _SEOUL, 13 Juli 2010_

 _Suara sirine ambulance dan mobil polisi menggema lewat speaker TV. Lee Taeyong mengunyah sarapannya dengan tenang, mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue ketika ibunya berbicara, "Aigoo... ada-ada saja kasus seperti ini. Sungguh menyedihkan..." Taeyong mengamati ibunya yang mengeraskan suara TV._

 _"...mencari uang zaman sekarang memang sangat sulit. Tapi bunuh diri bukanlah jawabannya kan..." lanjutnya. Taeyong masih menatap ibunya heran._

 _"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap sang ayah sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue. "Taeyong-ah, hari ini ujian apa?"_

 _Taeyong menelan kimchinya sebelum menjawab, "Bahasa Inggris."_

 _Sang ayah mengangguk lalu beranjak dari meja makan, merapikan dasinya kemudian berpamitan untuk berangkat kerja. Sang istri tersenyum mengantar suaminya ke pintu depan sebelum kembali ke meja makan untuk merapikan meja._

 _"Taeyong-ah kalau sudah selesai cepat pakai sepatumu, kau tidak ingin telat kan?"_

 _Taeyong beranjak dari meja makan sambil mengangguk kecil. Menududukkan diri lantai rumah sambil memakai sepatu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara TV._

 _"Korban bunuh diri di duga karena stress menghadapi pekerjaan di SMA SM..."_

 _SMA SM... Taeyong mendaftarkan diri di sana._

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hello from the other siiideee/? /plak/ this is my frist fanfiction yang aku publish di ffn setelah sekian lama bertapa/? XD sempet vakum dari FF world baik itu nulis maupun baca karena sesuatu hal/? /gapenting/ anyway ini Taeyu fic because i am taeyu trash and thanks buat yang udah baca ^^ RnR jangan lupaaaa~ and don't be siders! :) authors will be loved for being commented :* kisses and hugs~

-Yuka


	2. SATU

**SATU**

Yuka

SEOUL, 25 Mei 2012

ADA yang aneh dengan lelaki di depannya. Taeyong melihat lelaki yang duduk tepat di depannya dengan tatapan setengah sebal. Taeyong dikenal sebagai the master of death glare di sekolah tapi sepertinya death glare-nya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh besar pada lelaki di depannya ini.

Taeyong memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bosan. Kalau lelaki itu mau melihat ketampanannya ya silakan saja toh Taeyong tidak punya masalah dengan orang aneh itu. Menghela nafas berat Taeyong melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul 7 pagi. Sial dia bangun terlalu pagi hari ini. Setelah ini pasti kantuk luar biasa menyerangnya di kelas. Taeyong mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah dua kali ketahuan tidur di kelas pak Choi. Selama dua kali itu pula dia dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi saat pulang sekolah.

Gedung yang begitu dikenalnya perlahan mulai terlihat. Taeyong cepat-cepat memakai tasnya, berdiri menunggu bus berhenti. Dia masih merasa lelaki aneh tadi masih mengamatinya dengan tatapan setengah penasaran setengah pengertian. Taeyong mengendikkan bahu, biarlah.

Ketika bus berhenti Taeyong memilih untuk cepat-cepat turun tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Langkah kakinya yang lebar mengantarnya ke depan kelas.

"LEE TAEYONG-SSIIIII~" suara cempreng itu membuat Taeyong sedikit terkejut.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam cepak dengan poni yang menurut Taeyong sedikit berlebihan berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Taeyong mendengus kesal sebelum mendudukan diri di kursinya. Setelah ia duduk, dua orang lagi ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai Clean Freak..." sapa Jung Jaehyun sambil memainkan PSPnya. Dia duduk tepat di depan Taeyong yang menatapnya risih. Ada noda saus di ujung bibir Jaehyun.

Seseorang lagi dengan gigi kelinci duduk di depannya, "Jangan mengganggunya terus Jaehyun." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan buku.

"Arraseo eomma."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba kursi di belakangnya ditarik dan seseorang duduk. Ten memajukan dirinya supaya bisa ikut berbincang.

"Ya.. Ya... Doyoung-ah.. aku pinjam PR biologimu dong~" katanya. Doyoung berdecak kesal, "Ck! Kapan mau lulus ujian kalau begini Ten?" katanya tapi tak urung juga memberikan buku biologinya.

"Tenang saja... aku punya malaikat pelindung kok!" ucap Ten mengundang tatapan aneh dari 3 temannya. Ten menunjuk Doyoung dengan santai, "Kim Doyoung-ssi~~" membuat Doyoung menggeram kesal.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Lebih baik kau urusi nilaimu daripada mengikuti Johnny dan Hansol dengan klub anehnya itu." Katanya mengeluarkan buku.

Ten menatapnya tak percaya, "EXCUUUUSEE YOU Lee Taeyong-ssi, klub supranatural bukanlah klub aneh dan aku tidak masuk klub itu untuk mengikuti siapapun ya!" tukasnya.

"Jaehyun-ah kau harus berhenti mengikuti Doyoung kemana pun! Masa masuk klub hanya gara-gara dia?" kata Ten lagi mengernyit sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Doyoung membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi terpotong ucapan Jaehyun yang masih bermain di PSPnya, "Hng sudahlah lagi pula aku memang mencari pengisi waktu kok." Jawabnya membuat Doyoung melihat Ten dengan lidah terjulur.

Ten mendengus kesal. Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang sedaritadi diam, "Kau harusnya berkata begitu pada Taeyong, Ten. Lihat, sudah hampir 2 tahun sekolah di sini mana ada dia masuk klub?" katanya.

Doyoung mengangguk cepat, "Ya, Taeyong-ah, apa kau tidak bosan?" katanya.

Taeyong menatap 3 orang temannya dengan jengah, "Harus berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk ikut klub. Apalagi klub aneh kalian itu."

"Excuuuuseee youuuuu... klub kami tidak aneh ya!"

"Oke oke arraseo arraseo, tapi kalau kau tertarik kau boleh join kapan saja." Ucap Doyoung menengahi.

Ten mencibir, "Mana mau dia ikut? Lihat, teman satu bangku saja tidak punya." Katanya menunjuk bangku kosong di depannya.

"Kun kan sudah pindah semester lalu, lagi pula kita sudah nyaman dengan teman sebangku masing-masing." Kata Doyoung lagi.

Taeyong menyentil dahi Ten pelan, "Kalau mau duduk di sampingku tinggal bilang saja, bodoh." Katanya.

Ten menatapnya horror, "Idih untuk apa aku mau duduk sebangku dengan clean freak sepertimu?" katanya. Winwin, teman sebangku Ten terkekeh kecil.

Tepat saat itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Masing-masing dari mereka kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Pak Byun, guru bahasa Korea itu memasuki kelas dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Taeyong menatapnya horror. Itu lelaki di bus! Taeyong cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

"Berdiri!" Ten selaku ketua kelas berdiri, "Beri hormat, selamat pagi songsaenim..." ucap satu kelas serempak.

Pak Byun mengangguk kecil menerima salam, "Selamat pagi semuanya. Kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini... namanya..."

Taeyong melihat lelaki itu melirik ke arah gurunya hendak membuka mulut, "...Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." Lanjut Pak Byun membuat Yuta menutup kembali mulutnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Taeyong menahan senyumnya agar tidak kelepasan. Pak Byun kembali melanjutkan perkenalan Yuta tapi Taeyong memilih mengabaikannya sebelum ia menyadari bangku di sampingnya sudah terisi.

Taeyong menoleh ke kanan mendapati si siswa baru duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Ya... siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ?" desis Taeyong.

Yuta menatapnya dengan dua bola mata besarnya, "Songsaenim..." katanya pelan. Taeyong mengamati mata Yuta yang bergerak menatap udara di belakang Taeyong dengan senyum melembut.

Taeyong menatapnya aneh, "Kau lihat apa?" tanyanya jengah. Mungkin dia melihat beberapa anak klub basket pemanasan di luar.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa..." Yuta menundukkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. Bibirnya menggumam pelan dengan bahasa yang Taeyong tidak mengerti. Taeyong mengendikkan bahu memilih tidak peduli.

Selama pelajaran tidak satu kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Hingga jam istirahat pun Yuta memilih cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Taeyong yang melihatnya merasa risih. Aneh sekali bocah baru itu.

"Taeyong-ah... ayo beli makan!" Jaehyun berkata sambil melambaikan tangan, ia, Doyoung dan Ten sudah berada di ambang pintu. Taeyong mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

.

Yuta mengerutkan dahi saat berjalan ke kantin. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dengan tidak nyaman. Bibirnya bergerak bimbang antara membuka mulut atau tetap diam. Setelah sampai di tempat yang sekiranya sepi, Yuta mengehla nafas berat menatap ke udara kosong di samping kanannya.

"Hhhh..." desahnya, "Aku sudah bilang berhenti mengikutiku. Kau ini kenapa sih?" katanya seolah berbicara dengan seseorang.

Yuta tambah mengernyit, "Kau itu sudah mati, Hyung. Sungguh berhentilah mengikutiku." Katanya lagi. Yuta menunduk sedikit ketika mendengar suara. Alisnya bertaut, "Aku akan membantumu oke. Tapi tidak sekarang." Ucapnya.

Yuta mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, "Dengarkan aku Hyung, Pak Park yang kau maksud itu... aku tidak tahu yang mana. Aku masih baru di sini."

Lalu alisnya terangkat, "Jinjja? Dia akan mengajarku setelah ini?" tanyanya.

Yuta mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah akan ku coba... tapi kalau dia tidak percaya jangan salahkan aku ya!" katanya dengan jari menunjuk ke depan seolah sedang menunjuk seseorang.

Puas dengan jawaban itu, Yuta melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat saat melihat teman sebangkunya sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya di bangku mereka. Yuta memiringkan kepalanya. Perempuan itu terus mengikuti teman sebangkunya... siapa itu namanya? Uh... Yuta mengernyit, mereka kan belum berkenalan. Yuta membuat mental note untuk berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

Tapi sungguh, perempuan cantik itu terus mengikuti temannya sejak mereka bertemu di bus tadi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, perempuan di belakangnya itu seumuran dengan ibu Yuta saat ini. Sejak tadi Yuta ingin sekali berbicara dengan perempuan itu tapi perempuan itu selalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum ke arah Yuta. Sepertinya perempuan itu tahu Yuta bisa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Yuta tersentak saat sebuah suara halus terdengan di telinganya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan karena dari tadi dia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan ke kanan.

Yuta cepat-cepat mendudukkan diri di kursinya. "Yuta-kun~" kepalanya mendongak mendengar namanya di sebut. Seorang siswa rambut cepak yang tadi memimpin duduk di depannya dengan tatapan hangat.

"A-Ah... nde?" kata Yuta menaikkan alis.

"Kita belum kenalan, hai namaku Ten..." Ten mengulurkan tangan dan Yuta menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan hangat, "Yuta..." katanya tersenyum.

"Woaahh kau punya senyum yang manis!" seorang dengan PSP menghampiri mereka berdua sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuta.

"Ah... terima kasih."

"Aku Doyoung..." kata satu orang lagi yang ikut bergabung, "... dan yang main PSP itu Jaehyun."

Jaehyun melempar senyum, "Konnichiwa!" katanya.

Yuta tertawa pelan, "Ahaha... konnichiwa." Balasnya.

"Oh iya..." Ten menarik seseorang lagi untuk mendekat, "... yang ini Taeyong. Aku yakin dia belum mengajakmu kenalan kan?" katanya.

Ohhh... jadi namanya Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk pelan, "Yuta..." katanya mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong menatap tangan Yuta sejenak, "Hm.. Taeyong." Katanya tanpa membalas uluran tangan Yuta. Yuta mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat perempuan paruh baya di belakang Taeyong tersenyum lembut seolah meminta maaf. Yuta mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini! Bersikaplah sopan sedikit!" Ten memukul kepala Taeyong dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aww!"

Doyoung menatap Yuta, "Maafkan Taeyong ya dia memang tidak sopan. Sama sekali tidak menghargai." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Taeyong lalu bergumam, "Dasar mana ada yang mau dekat denganmu kalau begini?"

Yuta mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa Doyoung-ssi..."

"Doyoung saja cukup astaga.. apa semua orang asing harus memanggilku dengan honorific?" kata Doyoung seolah lelah dengan dunia. Yuta

terkekeh pelan, "Hai hai... wakatta." Katanya.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba semangat, "Ya Yuta... katakan. Apa kau suka game? Apa kau punya game Attack on Titan?" katanya sambil menarik kursi dan mendekat ke arah Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk kecil, "Hm.. aku punya. Kalau kau mau akan aku pinjamkan besok."

Jaehyun menatap Yuta dengan tidak percaya, "Jinjja?" dibalas dengan anggukan pasti dari Yuta.

Ten menatap jengah ke arah Jaehyun, "Dasar gamers!" serunya.

.

.

.

Taeyong melihat Yuta yang semakin akrab dengan teman-temannya. Melihat Ten mengajaknya berkenalan hingga Jaehyun yang sanat semangat membicarakan game barunya. Taeyong mengehla nafas kecil. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Ten.

"Oh iya..." kata Ten, "... yang ini Taeyong. Aku yakin dia belum mengajakmu kenalan kan?" katanya lagi.

Taeyong mengernyit. Yuta mengangguk pelan, "Yuta..." katanya mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong menatap tangan Yuta sejenak. Apa tangan itu bersih? Apa dia menggunakan sabun dengan benar? Apa dia habis dari kamar mandi? Apa tangannya berkeringat? Apa tadi dia memegang makanan? Apa dia tadi- Taeyong memutuskan untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm.. Taeyong." Katanya. Melihat Yuta yang tersenyum lebar setelah melihat ke arahnya membuat Taeyong merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Kau ini! Bersikaplah sopan sedikit!" Ten memukul kepala Taeyong dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aww!" Taeyong merasakan nyeri di ubun-ubunnya. Apa dia sebegitu tidak sopannya?

Doyoung menatap Yuta, "Maafkan Taeyong ya dia memang tidak sopan. Sama sekali tidak menghargai." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Taeyong lalu bergumam, "Dasar mana ada yang mau dekat denganmu kalau begini?" Taeyong sih tidak peduli dengan itu.

Yuta mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa Doyoung-ssi..."

Taeyong menatap empat orang di depannya dengan malas. Terserahlah kalian mau membicarakan apa. Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

"Taeyong-ah... ada perempuan cantik di belakangmu."

Dan kalimat Yuta barusan sukses membuat Taeyong dan tiga orang temannya menatap ke arah siswa pindahan itu dengan mata terbelalak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/N:** hihihi updated XD ahahaha soalnya 4 hari ke depan belum bisa update jadi diupdate hari ini juga AHAHAH /? /gapenting/ anyway thanks untuk **alvirajn** **,** **aspartam,** _and_ **untungsayang** for reviewing my prologue. that means a lot for me XD ahahaha /? doakan saja semoga saia tidak terserang wb dalam waktu yang tidak tepat sodara-sodara XD RnR always welcomed~ saia sangat mengharapkannya /? XD author will be loved for being commented guys.. don't be siders :* hugs and kisses~

-Yuka


	3. DUA

**DUA**

Yuka

.

.

LEE Taeyong menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Tangannya terlipat menumpu kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang. Saat laki-laki bernama Yuta itu mengatakan sesuatu mengenai perempuan di belakangnya. Taeyong makin mengernyit.

Hantu itu tidak ada.

Taeyong tidak percaya hantu.

Mana ada hantu?

Setelah ucapan Yuta kemarin, Doyoung dan Ten begitu semangat menanyainya mengenai hantu. Dasar kumpulan bocah aneh. Dasar kumpulan bocah klub aneh. Taeyong merutuki nasibnya yang masih mau berteman dengan mereka.

"Hhhh..." Taeyong menghela nafas, mau bagaimana pun hanya mereka bertiga yang mau menerimanya.

Taeyong memang tidak percaya hantu, tapi entah kenapa ucapan Yuta kemarin membuat Taeyong kepikiran setengah mati. Siapa kira-kira yang mengikutinya? Perempuan? Siapa? Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Taeyong menelan ludah. Sudahlah! Sudahlah! Taeyong menutup matanya memilih untuk kembali tidur.

Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Taeyong berjalan menuju sekolah dengan perasaan biasa saja. Seolah perkataan Yuta kemarin benar-benar terlupakan. Hari ini pun dia tidak melihat Yuta berangkat menggunakan bus seperti biasanya. Apa yang dia harapkan sebenarnya? Bukannya malah bagus?

Taeyong menghela nafas berat kemudian berjalan urus ke kelasnya. Setelah masuk ke kelas, Taeyong langsung disambut Ten yang berlari ke arahnya.

"TAAAEYONGGGG..." katanya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Taeyong.

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong kesal sambil menghempaskan tangan Ten. Taeyong mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

Ten dan Doyoung duduk di depannya sedangkan Jaehyun masih fokus dengan game barunya, "Akhirnya... setelah sekian tahun... klub supranatural memiliki anggota yang punya indra ke enaaamm!" kata Ten bergelora.

Doyoung mengangguk mantap, "Yuta punya six sense! Dan kami akan merekrutnya untuk masuk klub supranatural!" katanya.

Taeyong mengeluarkan buku sambil menatap mereka satu per satu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Astaga...

"Memangnya Yuta mau? Masuk klub kita?" tanya Jaehyun duduk di samping Taeyong.

Ten menatapnya, "PASTI! Aku yang akan memastikan." Ucapnya mantap.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya klub kalian itu belum resmi di sebut klub kan? Siapa saja anggotanya? Johnny, Hansol, Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan kau, masih kurang dua orang lagi untuk bisa disetujui kepala sekolah sebagai sebuah klub." Ucap Taeyong pada Ten.

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maka dari itu aku akan merekrut Yuta!"

"Lalu satu orang lagi?"

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Taeyong, "Taeyong-ah... bergabunglah dengan kami." Ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"No." Tolak Taeyong mentah-mentah.

"Ayolaahh~~" rajuk Ten.

"Ssssttt... Pak Park sudah datang." Kata Jaehyun membuat Ten dan Doyoung kembai ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Taeyong melirik bangku di sampingnya, kosong. Baru kemarin dia pindah ke sini sudah berani bolos. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Pak Park membuka bukunya sambil bicara. Dia mendongak meihat ke arah Taeyong, "Taeyong-ssi, apa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingmu?"

Taeyong hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok Yuta dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"P-Permisi Pak..." katanya. Pak Park menghela nafas, "Yuta-ssi... apa kau lupa sekolah dimuai pukul 7.30?" tanyanya.

Yuta menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Pak... saya... ketinggalan bus, jadi saya berlari ke sekolah." Katanya masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Apa saja yang dilakukan anak itu semalaman?

Pak Park menghela nafas kemudian menyuruh Yuta duduk. Yuta dengan cepat berjalan ke bangkunya kemudian duduk tanpa menatap Pak Park. Kepalanya menunduk bahkan setelah ia duduk. Ten mencodongkan tubuhnya.

"Yuta-kun..." bisiknya.

Yuta menoleh sedikit, "Nde?" bisiknya juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Taeyong melirik Yuta yang menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Yuta berjalan biasa menuju halte bus. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Waktu masih cukup. Yuta bersiul kecil sambil berjalan sebelum dia berhenti tepat di depan halte bus. Ada seseorang duduk di kursi halte.

Sehun Hyung.

Yuta mengernyit sambil berjalan tergesa ke arahnya. Yuta duduk di sampingnya. "Hyung..." panggilnya.

Yuta melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya. Benar-benar hitam... keseluruhan matanya hitam. Kulitnya sangat pucat dengan beberapa goresan luka di sekitar lehernya. Seragamnya persis dengan seragam yang Yuta kenakan. Yuta mendesah pelan.

"Hari ini aku sekolah Hyung... jangan mengikutiku dulu. Oh iya, kemarin.. aku belum sempat bicara pada Pak Park karena dia tidak masuk. Maafkan aku..." Katanya menggaruk tengkuk.

Yuta melihat Sehun mengangguk. Yuta memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya setelah itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah Yuta merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Yuta menatapnya jengah. "Ada apa Hyung?" kemudian ia berlari setelah Sehun mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut dengannya. Yuta berlari mengikutinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yuta sampai di tempat tujuan. Bekas kantor guru. Yuta melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun berada di sana. Bekas kantor guru ini berada di antara aula dan gedung olah raga. Yuta mengintip lewat jendela. Ruangannya bahkan lebih besar dan lebih bersih dari ruang kantor guru yang sekarang. Yuta merasakan Sehun berpindah dari sampingnya menuju ruangan itu.

Tangannya menunjuk pada lantai. Wajahnya menatap nanar pada Yuta.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya..." belum sempat Yuta meneruskan kalimatnya. Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu belakang. Bayangan Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Yuta terperanjat kecil kemudian menundukkan diri.

Ia melirik jam sudah menujuk pukul 7.32 dengan cepat dia berlari ke kelas tanpa memikirkan lagi tentang Sehun maupun ruangan itu. Sial dia telat di hari keduanya!

.

.

.

Mereka duduk berlima di kantin. Ten mengamati Yuta yang masih menunduk tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ten mengunyah kimchinya pelan sebelum melihat ke arah Doyoung yang turut memperhatikan Yuta yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Yuta..." panggil Jaehyun membuyarkan suasana hening itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Nde?"

"Makan!" kata Jaehyun lagi sambil menyodorkan jeruk ke arah Yuta.

Yuta menatapnya sebentar, "Hhhhh... terima kasih Jaehyun-ah..." katanya lalu mengambil jeruk itu.

Ten mengulum bibirnya, "Yuta-kun~" panggilnya. Yuta menatap ke arahnya, "Nde?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar terlambat ke sekolah karena bus kan?" tanyanya.

Yuta bergerak sedikit, "Y-Yah... aku ada urusan."

Doyoung menatapnya curiga, "Begitu?"

Yuta tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yaaahhh begitulah! Aku memang ceroboh!" katanya lalu tertawa kecil. Taeyong meliriknya risih.

"Berisik." Katanya.

Yuta mencibir, "Maaf maaf..." katanya lalu mengupas jeruknya.

Ten menyandarkan diri di kursi kantinnya, "Yah kalau belum siap memberitahukannya sekarang tidak apa-apa sih~ oh iya Yuta-kun... six sense mu itu... kau dapatkan dari lahir?" tanyanya.

Yuta mengunyah jeruknya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak..." katanya menggeleng.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan sinar mata Taeyong mengisyaratkan ketertarikan. Yuta menarik nafas panjang sebelum bercerita, "Saat aku kelas 1 SMP... aku mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Kata kakek aku kecelakaan di Korea saat mengunjungi ayahku yang sedang berkerja di sini. Aku ditabrak mobil tepat di depan sekolah ini. Aku hilang ingatan dan koma beberapa bulan. Kakek maupun orang tuaku tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku. Yah begituah... setelah kecelakaan itu aku bisa melihat mereka."

Ten bergumam kecil, "Hmm..."

Doyoung memajukan dirinya sambil mengambil buku catatan kecil, "Yuta-kun... coba katakan... apa ada 'mereka' di sekitar kita sekarang ini?" katanya pada Yuta yang masih mengunyah jeruknya. Yuta menyeka bibirnya, "Um.." dia mengangguk.

Yuta menunjuk ibu kantin yang sedang menata sendok di pantry, "Ibu Kim... suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan hebat bulan lalu. Suaminya masih mengikutinya sambil membawa bunga dan kado." Dia berhenti sejenak bergerak tidak nyaman, "Umm... sepertinya dia meninggal saat akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka." Lanjutnya.

Mata Ten, Doyoung dan Jaehyun melebar, "J-Jinjja?" tanya Ten mengedipkan matanya. Menatap Yuta tak percaya.

Yuta mengangguk, "Kang Seulgi..." tunjuknya pada perempuan berambut coklat yang sedang berkaca di cermin bedaknya. Semua mata termasuk mata Taeyong melirik ke arahnya, "...dia baru putus seminggu yang lalu karena ketahuan selingkuh. Mantan pacarnya meninggal tertabrak mobil saat mengejarnya..." dia berhenti sejenak.

Semua mata melihat Yuta yang masih melihat Seulgi sambil mengernyit, "Sepertinya mantan pacarnya sangat marah, dia menggenggam kaca sekarang." Lanjutnya. Teman-temannya begidik ngeri.

"C-Cukup Yuta..." kata Jaehyun. Yuta menatapnya, "Ya... Jaehyun-ah..." panggilnya. "Dua hari yang lalu kau menabrak kucing di depan sekolah kan?" lanjutnya. Jaehyun mendelik, "H-Ha?"

Yuta menunjuk bahu Jaehyun, "Jaehyun-ah.. minta maaflah. Kucing itu mengikutimu dari kemarin." Ucapnya lagi.

Doyoung dan Ten langsung bergeser dari samping Jaehyun, "Hiiii~"

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya, "Aigoo... iya iya aku akan minta maaf." Katanya menunduk.

Taeyong melirik Yuta dari ekor matanya, "Jika kau benar-benar melihat mereka harusnya kau bisa membuktikannya?" sorot matanya terlihat menantang.

"Jaehyun sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan Yuta menebaknya bukankah itu sudah menjadi bukti?" Ten mengernyit ke arah Taeyong sambil mengunyah nasinya.

Taeyong mendesah kecil, "Bisa saja dia melihat Jaehyun menabrak kucing di depan sekolah. Atau diberitahu seseorang tentang ibu Kim maupun Seulgi." Katanya.

Ten, Jaehyun dan Doyoung menatapnya sejenak sebelum melihat ke arah Yuta. Yang ditatap hanya diam sambil memakan jeruknya lagi. "Hmm... baiklah akan ku coba bicara dengan Nunna yang di sana itu." Katanya menunjuk bangku kosong di pojok kantin.

Doyoung mengambil handphonenya lalu membuka kamera dan merekam Yuta yang berjalan ke arahnya. Jaehyun mengintip lewat handphone Doyoung begitu pula Ten. Yuta terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang meskipun yang terlihat di layar hanyalah udara kosong. Yuta meletakkan gelas kosong di meja itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Mulutnya tiba-tiba bergerak, "Nunna... tolong angkat gelasnya."

Gelas itu tiba-tiba terangkat membuat Doyoung, Ten dan Jaehyun berteriak kencang hingga gelas itu pecah seolah di lempar ke lantai. Yuta menatap udara kosong di depannya dengan takut-takut lalu menggumam, "N-Nunna... m-maafkan mereka. Mereka tidak takut padamu sungguh. Kau cantik. Bukankah sudah ku bilang setiap hari? T-tenanglah..." katanya lalu mengambil nafas dalam. Yuta tersenyum kecil sebelum sebuah suara nyaring dari teman-temannya.

"Y-YUTA BISA MELIHAT HANTU!" teriak salah satu siswa membuat kantin yang tadinya damai menjadi riuh karena semua siswa berlarian keluar sambil berteriak. Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Taeyong menatap sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya mereka juga masih shock karena pembuktian Yuta tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata mengawasi mereka. Tertarik.

.

.

.

"Nakamoto Yuta." Ten menuliskan nama Yuta di form pendaftaran klub supranatural. Setelah selesai, diserahkannya pada Hansol yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hansol menerima uluran kertas itu sambil melihat video kejadian di kantin dari HP Doyoung.

"Kau yakin dia mau ikut klub kita?" Johnny, ketua klub supranatural menatap Ten yang sedang mengamati kuku-kukunya. Ten bergumam kecil, "Hmm~ akan ku coba. Aku yakin dia bisa membantu kita membuktikan kalau ruang guru itu benar-benar bermasalah." Katanya.

Johnny mengangguk, "Ruangan itu... benar-benar ada yang salah dengan ruangan itu. Tidakkah kau merasakan aura-aura aneh di sekitar sana?" tanyanya. Hansol mengangguk setuju.

"Kemampuannya tadi benar-benar mengejutkan." Hansol berkomentar lalu menutup laptopnya, menatap dua orang di depannya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia bisa menyuruh hantu untuk melakukan itu." Johnny menggelengkan kepala.

Ten mengangguk kecil, "Aku saja shock."

"Oh iya... di mana Jaehyun dan Doyoung?" pertanyaan Hansol membuat Ten meringis.

"Mereka sedang..."

.

.

.

"Kumohon Taeyong-ah~" Doyoung mengatupkan tangannya di depan dahi sambil meringis.

Taeyong menutup bukunya kesal, "Doyoung aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik." Desisnya. Dia berdiri mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari bangkunya.

Jaehyun menatapnya aneh lalu menatap Yuta yang kebingungan sendiri. Tadi dia diminta untuk membantu Doyoung dan Jaehyun, saat dia bilang 'baiklah akan ku bantu apapun itu' dia malah dipaksa masuk klub supranatural. Yuta menatap kedua orang di depannya yang juga menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hhh..." desahnya. Yuta menatap datar Jaehyun dan Doyoung, "Kalau tidak mau jangan dipaksa."

Kali ini Jaehyun yang mengatupkan tangan ke dahi sambil meringis, "Aku mohon sensei." Katanya.

Alis Yuta mengkerut, "Jangan panggil aku sensei!" katanya kesal. Yuta melihat ke pintu kelas dan menatap sesuatu sebelum mengambil tasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Doyoung.

Yuta bergegas keluar dari bangkunya lalu berjalan ke pintu kelas, "Aku... ada urusan. Aku akan coba membujuk Taeyong, jangan khawatir." Katanya pelan sambil melirik ke kanan. Udara kosong di kanannya seolah terisi kehadiran seseorang membuat Yuta agak tak nyaman. "S-Sudah ya." Katanya lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

"A-Ahjumma..." panggil Yuta pelan. Kaki-kaki panjangnya berlarian kecil mengikuti sosok tak kasat mata di depannya. Perempuan paruh baya yang selalu mengikuti Taeyong itu ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Setelah 15 menit berlari dari sekolah, Yuta terhenti di sebuah toko kue. Yuta menatap ke kanan melihat perempuan itu tersenyum lembut dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yuta. Yuta mengangguk kecil lalu masuk ke dalam.

Setelah mengucap salam, Yuta bergegas memesan kue susu almond pada pelayan yang langsung menyuruhnya duduk. Yuta duduk di kursi tunggu, perempuan cantik itu duduk di sampingnya. Yuta menatap udara kosong di sampingnya, berbisik kecil, "Ahjumma... apa maksud ini semua?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Yuta malah disuruh untuk mengikutinya lagi setelah membeli kue susu itu. Yuta hanya bisa mendesah lalu mengangguk pasrah. Tidak sampai 30 menit pesanannya sudah terbungkus di dalam box lucu berwarna pink dengan garis-garis putih. Yuta keluar toko setelah membayar.

Yuta menatap langit kemerahan. Sudah hampir malam. Ke mana sebenarnya ahjumma ini membawanya? Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu 'mereka' jika membutuhkan bantuannya. Jadi dia tidak boleh mengeluh kan? Yuta tersenyum atas pemikirannya. Dengan langkah pasti Yuta mengikuti perempuan itu sambil membawa box berisi kue susu.

Kakinya kembali terhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Yuta melihat kiri-kanan depan-belakang mencari pos satpam yang menjaga apartemen itu. Setelah menemukannya dia menanyakan kamar nomor 304. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Yuta melangkah naik melalui tangga-tangga besi apartemen sederhana itu. Sesampainya di depan kamar yang dituju, Yuta memencet bel.

.

.

.

Taeyong mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi keramas sore itu. Mengambil kaos putih oblong dan celana pendek motif tentara dari dalam lemari, Taeyong melempar handuknya lalu berganti baju. Setelah mengambil handuk dan menjemurnya di balkon, Taeyong mendengar bel kamarnya berbunyi.

Siapa yang sore-sore seperti ini bertamu? Tidak ada yang tahu alamatnya kecuali orang tua, Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Ten. Mungkin tiga kunyuk itu mau main lagi, pikirnya. Taeyong bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Yuta yang membawa bungkusan pink di tangannya. Sesaat Taeyong merasa waktu terhenti. Helai rambut coklat Yuta diterpa sinar matahari sore membuat Taeyong seolah-olah melihat orang lain di depannya.

"Taeyong-ah..." lamunan Taeyong buyar setelah mendengar suara Yuta. Taeyong menerjab beberapa kali berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Yuta... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dan sodoran bungkusan pink yang begitu dikenalnya menjadi jawaban.

Taeyong mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"

"Perempuan yang selalu mengikutimu itu... ibumu." Perkataan Yuta membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya.

"J-Jangan bercanda Yuta." Kata Tayeong menatap Yuta tajam.

"Taeyong-ah... boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Matanya bergerak ke kanan... ke kiri... bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sepertinya Yuta mengartikan diamnya sebagai 'iya'.

"Apa ibumu... ibu kandungmu... meninggal karena kecelakaan di depan sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu?" pertanyaan Yuta membuat Taeyong tanpa sadar menarik pemuda Jepang itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan nafas memburu. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Yuta?" desisnya.

Yuta menatap Taeyong. Matanya menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan. Mata yang entah kenapa membuat Taeyong teringat akan seseorang. Mata yang begitu Taeyong kenal.

"Bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya..." Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya. "Taeyong-ah.. apa kau yakin... ibumu benar-benar meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal?" pertanyaan Yuta membuat Taeyong menghembuskan nafas yang entah berapa lama ditahannya.

Taeyong memang percaya ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan hebat lima tahun lalu, tapi mengingat hasil otopsi dan penyelidikan di TKP membuat Taeyong mengernyit. Rem.. oli... kabel-kabel yang terletak tidak sesuai tempatnya membuat kenyataan tentang kecelakaan tunggal itu memudar. Taeyong tidak percaya pada penyelidikan polisi. Kasus itu sempat terhenti karena ketidakmampuan pihak keluarga membuktikan adanya tindak pembunuhan di dalamnya.

Taeyong menatap iris mata Yuta, "Tidak." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak percaya." Katanya lagi. Yuta menatapnya dengan iris mata coklatnya yang besar.

Mengangguk, Yuta berjalan mendekati Taeyong masih membawa bungkusan pink berpita itu, "Taeyong-ah... tadi ibumu bicara padaku. Mengatakan kalau ia bisa menunjukkan siapa pembunuh sebenarnya..." katanya lalu terhenti ketika melihat raut wajah Taeyong meragu, "...kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Yuta pelan membuat Taeyong menarik nafas dalam.

Anggukan Taeyong membuat Yuta mendesah lega lalu menyodorkan bungkusan kue susu padanya, "Yokatta... ibumu menyuruhku membeli ini untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau tidak percaya padaku." Kata Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya.

Taeyong mengulum senyum kecil lalu beranjak duduk di depan meja kecil di tengah ruangan, menatap Yuta mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut duduk. Dengan wajah sumringah Yuta ikut duduk sambil meletakkan kue susu di meja.

"Taeyong-ah... ayo pecahkan misteri ini bersama." Ajak Yuta tersenyum lebar membuat Taeyong teringat kembali alasan kenapa waktunya terasa berhenti sejenak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/N:** OMG OMG OMG ahahaha banyak yang review asdfghjkl gamsahamnidaaa~ /gelindingan/ ;3; terharu ih asli omg ahaha. sekarang udah masuk kuliah lagi yeay jadi bisa apdet pake wifi kampus /dasarkere/? ;3; terima kasih reviewnya teman-teman /sungkem satu-satu/ aku personally suka sama hubungan yang slow build jadi yaaa /? /gapenting/ XD anyway this chapter is longer than before jadi aku harap kalian puas/? meskipun kayaknya ceritanya makin gaje ;-; /sungem lagi/ anyway, ku tunggu review-review kalian berikutnya sodarah-sodarah :* kisses and hugs. /peluk cium/?

-Yuka


	4. TIGA

**TIGA**

Yuka

.

.

PUKUL 17.48

Ten menyentuh dahi Taeyong entah sudah keberapa kali hari ini. Rasa-rasanya aneh melihat Lee Taeyong, seorang lelaki clean freak yang tidak percaya hantu mengisi form pendaftaran klub supranatural. Klub yang kemarin ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Oh iya, mereka sedang di ruang klub supranatural dengan Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol dan Yuta melihat Taeyong dengan wajah tak bisa dibaca mengisi setiap pertanyaan form itu. Setelah selesai, Taeyong menyerahkannya pada Ten yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ten mengambilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa meski wajahnya menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan tajam, "Puas?" desisnya. Yuta tersenyum lebar. Semua mata melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Woah Yuta benar-benar hebat. Hey Yuta apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyong sampai dia mau ikut klub kita?" Jaehyun berseru sembari meletakkan PSPnya di karpet.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lakukan dengan Taeyong' hah?" sentak Taeyong pelan sambil menatap Jaehyun tajam meskipun Jaehyun sudah kebal dengan hal itu.

"Ya... kau tahu... itu... dan itu... dan itu... kau tahu." Jaehyun menggerakkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil menyenggol siku Taeyong.

"Heeey memangnya itu penting? Yang penting kita sudah punya tujuh orang... tujuh!" kata Ten membuat angka 7 dengan jarinya. Setelah ini pekerjaan Hansol mengeprint proposal klub untuk diserahkan pada kepala sekolah.

Johnny menimpali, "Taeyong-ah... apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu mau ikut klub ini?" tanyanya sambil memakan roti isi kejunya.

Taeyong melirik Yuta sejenak yang malah melihat-lihat ruang klub, "Hm... gara-gara kue susu dengan almond." Katanya kemudian. Semua mata kecuali mata Yuta menatapnya heran. Taeyong berdecak kesal. "Ck! Yang penting kan aku sudah masuk klub ini." Desisnya.

Hansol mengangguk setuju, "Benar. Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?" tanyanya membuat semua anggota mengangguk.

Hansol melihat Yuta yang celingukan melihat ke segala arah seolah mencari sesuatu, "Yuta... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Yuta melihat teman-temannya lalu tersenyum canggung, "A-Ah... tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Hansol menatapnya curiga, "Katakan... apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanyanya. Yuta bergerak tidak nyaman. Kakinya bergerak kecil dan jarinya bertaut, "U-Uh... aku mencari seseorang, ah bukan, sesuatu, uh..."

"Maksudmu hantu?" timpal Johnny.

Yuta mengangguk pelan, "Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mengikutiku, tapi entah kenapa dari kemarin aku tidak melihatnya." Katanya kemudian mengundang banyak tanya dari teman-temannya.

Jaehyun menatapnya, "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Maksudku kau tahu... takutnya dia mengganggu orang lain." Jawab Yuta masih dengan jari bertaut. Taeyong diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama hantu yang mengikutimu?" tanya Hansol tiba-tiba membuat Yuta bimbang antaramemberitahu atau tidak..

Yuta memilih membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "Sehun. Oh Sehun..." katanya. Mata Doyoung membulat seketika lalu mengambil berkas-berkas dari dalam loker. Doyoung mengamati berkas-berkas itu satu per satu sambil bergumam kecil.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya mengambil sebuah berkas profil siswa. Yuta melihat profil itu kemudian ber-oo ria. Sehun hyung ternyata tampan juga, Yuta tertawa dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Yuta melirik ke kanan melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya.

Yuta tersenyum kecil.

"Oh Sehun ya... dia angkatan 2 tahun yang lalu." Johnny mengambil profil itu. Hansol mengecek data di laptopnya, "Meninggal akibat bunuh diri." Katanya pelan, "...gantung diri di ruang olahraga." Lanjutnya.

Doyoung bergidik ngeri, "Seram..." desisnya.

Ten menambahkan, "Plus... yang membuat lebih seram lagi, jasadnya sama sekali tidak ditemukan. CCTV dihancurkan langsung dari sirkuitnya. Jadi tidak terlihat bagaimana proses menghilangnya jasad." Katanya.

Jaehyun menimpali, "Lucunya lagi, CCTV di gedung olah raga sudah mati sejak awal kejadian dan kembali menyala setelah diperbaiki dan menampakkan Sehun yang sudah tergantung tidak bernyawa."

"Dia dibunuh." Kali ini Taeyong yang bicara mengundang empat lima pasang mata menatapnya.

Johnny mengangguk kecil, "Kami percaya dia memang dibunuh. Tapi yang kita butuhkan adalah bukti Taeyong-ah." Katanya. Taeyong mengangguk kecil.

Ten menghela nafas berat, "Yuta..." panggilnya membuat Yuta yang dari tadi bergumam sendiri menatapnya, "Nde?"

Ten menggeser posisinya berusaha mencari kenyamanan, "Kau masih baru di sini. Aku rasa kami harus menceritakan kenapa kami membuat klub supranatural ini." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan, "Klub ini awalnya hanya Hansol dan Johnny yang penasaran dengan ruang guru yang tiba-tiba dipindah ke tempat yang sekarang. Kemudian ketika aku, Johnny dan Hansol tinggal di sekolah untuk beberapa saat kami mendengar beberapa suara aneh berasal dari ruang guru lama. Hal itu kami rasakan berkali-kali." Katanya.

Johnny menimpali, "Saat pertama kali kami berkumpul bersama Doyoung, dan Jaehyun di ruangan ini, waktu itu sudah petang, sekitar pukul 6, kami mendengar suara sesuatu diseret dan suara menghilang ke arah ruang guru yang lama."

"Hal itu terus terjadi setiap petang membuat suasana angker makin terasa. Sekolah ini sudah banyak memakan korban. Mereka semua meninggal setiap tanggal 4, semua kejadian berada di sekolah. Total korban meninggal karena kejadian aneh itu hingga kini ada 8 orang. Terakhir yang meninggal adalah guru bahasa Korea yang digantikan pak Byun. Oh Sehun adalah salah satu korbannya." Hansol berkata sambil membereskan berkas-berkas klub.

"Lucunya, mereka meninggal setelah beberapa hari masuk ke dalam ruang guru lama. Kejadian seperti itu menimbulkan mitos ruang terlarang yang terkenal hingga ke luar daerah tentang sekolah kita." Hansol menambahkan, "Konon, jika kita masuk ke ruangan itu, kita akan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari kutukan ruang terlarang." Lanjutnya.

Yuta mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Hum..." gumamnya pelan. "Sebenarnya memang ada yang terjadi di ruangan itu, ada banyak orang memenuhi ruangan itu. Maksudku... kau tahu penuh arwah." Lanjutnya.

Johnny menatapnya, "Benarkah? Kau pernah ke sana?"

Yuta mengangguk lagi, "Iya, dengan Sehun hyung." Jawabnya membuat teman-temannya begidik ngeri.

"M-Maksudmu... Sehun hyung ada di sini sekarang?" Ten bertanya hati-hati, tangannya sudah memegang knob pintu klub.

Jemari lentik Yuta menunjuk ke samping kanannya, "Ada. Di sini." Jawaban itu membuat teman-temannya merinding. Mereka bergeser menjauh dari Yuta. Yuta meringis kecil. Suara pintu diketuk membuat Sehun lenyap seketika.

 _Tok tok tok..._

Johnny terperanjat, "Huwaaa..." katanya mengelus dada.

Ten menggumam, "Sialan siapa lagi yang ke sini sore-sore begini." Katanya lalu berdiri membuka pintu klub hanya untuk disambut oleh Pak Park yang tersenyum.

"Klub supranatural? Sudah saatnya jam sekolah tutup sebaiknya kalian segera pulang." Ucapnya sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. Semua orang tahu Pak Park adalah guru paling tertib seantero sekolah. Wajar jika dia baru selesai bekerja jam segini.

Ten tersenyum canggung, "A-Ah... baik Pak. Kami juga sudah selesai kok." Ucapnya. Pak Park mengintip kecil ke dalam.

"Taeyong-ssi aku tidak tahu kau masuk klub ini?" katanya meihat Taeyong yang bergerak tidak nyaman, tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai terlalu malam di sini ya. Kerjakan PR kalian jangan lupa." Katanya lalu tersenyum sambil berlalu. Ten menutup pintu klub sambil mendesah berat.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia tahu kita belum pulang." Katanya, semua mengangguk setuju.

Yuta membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa detik, "Pak Park itu... kakinya agak bermasalah ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Jatuh dari tangga di lantai dua." Jawabnya. Yuta mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Jam menujukkan angka 7 tepat. Suasana sekolah menjadi lebih sepi meskipun ada kelas tambahan di gedung sebelah. Namun karena lokasi ruangan klub yang ditempatkan agak ke belakang membuat suasana ramai itu tidak sampai ke sana. Di tengah keheningan yang tak berujung tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar langkah kaki.

Telinga Yuta menangkap beberapa suara bisikan dari arah kirinya. Yuta mengedarkan pandangan tapi sepertinya si pelaku bisikan sama sekali tidak mau diketahui keberadaannya. Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol maupun Taeyong terlihat biasa saja. Apa mereka tidak mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat itu? Yuta bergerak tidak nyaman. Bibirnya bergumam kecil mengundang ketertarikan Jaehyun.

"Yuta... kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Yuta mengangkat wajahnya melihat Jaehyun, "A-Ada orang di luar." Jawabnya. Teman-temannya menatapnya aneh.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemericik air. Sepertinya suara yang ini dapat di dengar oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Mata teman-temannya bergerak dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain mencari di mana sebenarnya sumber suara. Aneh... ruang klub sama sekali tidak dekat dengan kamar mandi maupun sumber air lainnya. Lantas dari mana suara ini berasal?

Hansol berdiri menyalakan lampu klub kemudian membuka knob pintu klub dengan perlahan. Enam temannya melihat ke arahnya dengan was-was. Menarik nafas panjang seolah siap dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya, Hansol membuka knob pintu dengan perlahan. Suara derit pintu menambah ketegangan.

Setelah pintu dibuka...

Hansol tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Masih dengan memegang knob pintu, Hansol melihat kanan kirinya. Lorong koridor terasa sangat mencekam karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan. Hansol memutuskan untuk kembali masuk dan menutup pintu klubnya.

"Tidak ada siapapun." Katanya membuat desahan lega keluar dari masing-masing bibir temannya.

Kecuali satu orang.

Dengan bergetar, jemari Yuta menunjuk ke arah jendela belakang klub yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya. Semua mata menatap arah yang sama hanya untuk menemukan sesosok makhluk dengan rambut lusuh serta wajah hancur menatap mereka dengan satu mata besarnya. Rambut dan pakaiannya basah seolah dia baru keluar dari laut. Makhluk itu seolah mengintip mereka... padahal semua ruang klub berada di lantai tiga.

"AAAA!" Ten dan Doyoung adalah yang pertama kali berteriak membuat teman mereka yang lain lantas bergegas mengambil segala peralatan mereka. Mengambil tas lalu kunci ruang klub, Johnny menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera keluar. Lagi-lagi... kecuali Yuta yang masih beradu tatap dengan makhluk itu. Johnny melihat Yuta, bibirnya bergetar, kakinya berusaha berdiri, tangannya berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk segera bergerak, tapi matanya masih terkunci dengan mata makhluk yang kini tersenyum itu.

"Yuta.. ayo. Cepat!" Johnny menarik lengan Yuta hingga ia berdiri. Johnny cepat-cepat meraih tas Yuta yang tergeletak di lantai sambil menyeret si pemilik. Yuta masih melihat ke arah yang sama dengan bibir terbuka. Kepanikan... kecemasan... kesedihan terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** aloha teman-temaannn XD /gelindingan/ baca review kalian asdfghjkl bikin greget makin pengen cepet-cepet nulis lanjutannya lagi T^T you guys are sooooo kind i could die /? /ngekngok/ all of your comments are meant a lot for me... thank you~ T^T buat yang guest sekali pun, aku ngehargai banget review kalian uhuks/? /peluk cium/ ahhh terharu asli. /ngelap ingus/? anyway, this chapter is shorter, i know, don't kill me TwT /sembunyi di ketek hansol/? mianhae untuk yang makin tambah bingung atau ngerasa fic ini makin ga jelas /emang/ TwT but don't worry i've thought about it too dan udah ada solusi dari masing-masing masalah just don't kill me yet TwT /gelindingan/ dan maaf lagi kalo nggak serem XD i'm suck with that. just wait coz i'm working on it XD i'm sorry for not replying your reviews instantly because my phone is suck TwT BUT i read them 3 anyway untuk beberapa hari ke depan kayaknya masih harus sabar nunggu daku update /tugas perlahan membunuh/? TwT but i'll try to update it as soon as possible. udah ah kebanyakan ngomong X'D thanks for reading and reviewing this story, see you in next chapter~ kisses and hugs~ /lambai lambai/ /peluk cium/ :* 3

-Yuka


	5. EMPAT

**EMPAT**

Yuka

.

.

HARI berikutnya...

Tidak ada yang membicarakan kejadian malam itu. Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Ten maupun Yuta terdiam sepanjang kelas. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Terlalu takut... terlalu terkejut.

"Kim Doyoung-ssi..." panggil Pak Choi pada Doyoung yang melamun. Yang dipanggil terkejut.

"N-Nde songsaenim?"

"Hari ini tolong bersihkan ruang olahraga sepulang sekolah, dengan Jaehyun-ssi dan Yuta-ssi." Kata Pak Choi merapikan bukunya. Teman-teman sekelasnya menahan tawa.

"H-Ha?" Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan Jaehyun-ssi." Lalu pak Choi keluar setelah memberi salam membuat teman-teman mereka berhamburan keluar sambil membawa tas.

Setelah kelas kosong, Doyoung mendesah berat sambil merengek, "Aaaah kenapa harus aku?"

Jaehyun memukul kepala Doyoung pelan, "Aku juga. Dan aku heran kenapa Taeyong dan Ten tidak ditangkap." Katanya melirik Ten yang menjulurkan lidah. Taeyong menyandarkan diri di kursi, "Salah sendiri melamun." Katanya. Padahal dari tadi dia melamun juga.

Yuta menatap kosong ke mejanya membuat teman-temannya takut. "Ya. Yuta-kun..." panggil Ten. Doyoung melirik Ten sekilas sebelum memanggil Yuta lagi tanpa mendapat jawaban.

"Yuta." Panggil Taeyong sambil menjepit pipi Yuta dengan jarinya.

"H-Huh? Aku tidak melamun!" kata Yuta tiba-tiba melihat Taeyong, lalu Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Ten bergantian.

Doyoung mendesah berat, "Hhh... apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Ten menimpali, "Semua terkejut malam itu sungguh. Tapi.. melihat 'mereka' secara langsung sungguh membuatku takut. Kau hebat sekali bisa tahan dengan itu semua." Kata Ten tersenyum lebar ke arah Yuta yang masih setengah sadar.

"Yah... begitulah." Katanya.

Mereka merapikan buku dan tas sebelum keluar dari kelas menuju tempat hukuman. Taeyong menatap Yuta yang masih membereskan tasnya, menunggu pemuda Jepang itu selesai. Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Ten sudah keluar duluan meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Taeyong melirik Yuta sekilas.

"Yuta." Panggilnya. Reflek, Yuta menoleh, "Nde?"

Taeyong menarik nafas, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya menatap mata Yuta yang sedikit bergetar. Ah... mata itu lagi.

Yuta terhenti sejenak membuat Taeyong turut berhenti, "T-Taeyong-ah..." panggilnya. Dengan sabar Taeyong menunggu lanjutannya, "Makhluk yang kemarin itu... mengikuti kita." Katanya membuat Taeyong menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

.

.

.

Doyoung mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Menyapu ruang olah raga adalah pekerjaan paling melelahkan yang pernah dia kerjakan sepanjang hidupnya. Lapangan basket dan voli yang sangat besar ini hanya dibersihkan oleh satu orang setiap harinya, heran bagaimana bapak tukang bersih-bersih bisa tahan dengan pekerjaan melelahkan ini?

Sesaat pipinya yang memanas merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel, sebotol air dingin. Jaehyun menatapnya dari sudut matanya, "Minum." Suruhnya. Doyoung memajukan bibirnya sambil menerima minuman itu. Mata bulatnya melihat Ten terduduk di lantai yang baru disapu oleh Jaehyun sambil membawa beberapa makanan kecil, Yuta dan Taeyong dibelakangnya membawa kain pel dan beberapa botol minuman.

Yuta segera menuntaskan pekerjaan mengepelnya dibantu Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Ten sedangkan Doyoung sibuk merapikan loker dan rak sepatu. Anak-anak klubbasket benar-benar menjijikkan! Rutuknya sesekali.

"Haaahhh aku lelaaahh!" Jaehyun merebahkan diri ditengah lapangan basket bersamaan dengan robohnya Ten, Taeyong, dan Doyoung, Yuta masih berdiri malah mengamati langit-langit gedung olah raga.

"Yutaaa-kuunn~ apa kau tidak lelah? Ayolah istirahaaat~" kata Ten lalu merebahkan diri, keringat deras mengucur dari dahinya.

Yuta malah menjawab, "Sehun Hyung... meninggal di sini." Tunjuknya pada sebuah rangka besi di atap pojok ruangan. Ada beberapa kursi tertata rapi di sana. Semua mata menatapnya dengan horor.

"Ya... Yuta. Berhentilah berbicara tentang 'mereka' setiap saat." Kata Taeyong mengernyit. Diam-diam hatinya menciut mendengar hal itu.

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maaf maaf..." katanya lalu turut duduk.

Suara telepon Ten menghancurkan keheningan. Dengan cekatan Ten mengangkat telepon masih dengan berbaring. Yuta mendengar percakapan itu. Dari Johnny...

Setelah menutup telepon Ten berkata, "Johnny dan Hansol akan ke sini." Semua mengangguk.

Tidak sampai 15 menit pintu ruang olah raga terbuka menampakkan Johnny dan Hansol yang datang membawa beberapa makanan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore tepat.

"Hey kalian... ayo ke ruang klub." Ajak Hansol membuat lima orang yang tengah terduduk itu berdiri.

Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, Johnny berhenti menatap ruangan yang berada tepat di depannya. Teman-temannya turut berhenti sejenak sebelum menyadari apa yang ditatap oleh Johnny, ruang guru.

Menelan ludah, Ten berkata, "Johnny... jangan bilang..."

"Ayo." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju padanya, "Kita harus membuktikan apa kutukan itu benar-benar ada... atau tidak." Katanya lagi.

Doyoung menatapnya, "K-Kalian yakin?" desisnya.

"Aku belum mau mati.." bisik Ten memejamkan matanya.

"Tujuan klub ini adalah membuktikan adanya 'sesuatu' di dalam ruangan sialan itu." Hansol akhirnya bicara setelah mengambil nafas panjang.

Taeyong tidak berkomentar, sibuk memerhatikan Yuta yang menatap ruangan itu dengan gemetar. Taeyong mundur selangkah, menyamakan posisi dengan Yuta supaya bisa mendengarkan gumamannya.

"Jangan masuk.. jangan masuk dulu... berhenti..." gumaman Yuta nyaris tak terdengar tapi bibirnya terus menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Kajja." Ajakan Johnny membuat Yuta berkata, "Jangan!" katanya pelan.

Semua melihat ke arahnya, "Wae?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Jangan dulu. Tolong jangan masuk dulu." Katanya dengan pasti. Taeyong berpikir sejenak, Yuta pasti melihat atau mendengar sesuatu.

"Ruangan itu, jangan dimasuki dulu. Ini sudah malam... mereka pasti marah kalau kita masuk ke dalam." Argunya. Hansol mendesah, "Yuta... kalau kau takut, kita semua ada di sini juga." Katanya berusaha menenangkan.

"Iya Yuta, ayo..." Jaehyun dan Johnny berjalan duluan diikuti Ten, dan Doyoung yang turut berjalan ke sana dengan langkah berat.

Yuta menatap punggung teman-temannya dengan mata bergetar. Tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh Taeyong yang menatap ke arah ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka yang sudah jauh di depan.

Johnny mengernyit saat menyadari pintu di kunci, "Sial bagaimana kita bisa masuk?" rutuknya memutar-mutar knob pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Dobrak?" tanya Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mengernyit, "Jangan bodoh. Pasti besok ketahuan." Ucapnya.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Tepat saat itu.. kilau sinar senter mengacaukan pandangan mereka. Takut ketahuan, anak-anak SMA itu berlarian kecil ke tempat terdekat dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di lorong kecil sebelah gedung olah raga. Menggunakan kardus-kardus bekas sebagai penutup, mereka bersembunyi. Sinar matahari menghilang sepenuhnya membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Sial... apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Johnny, yang duduk paling depan melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang membuka ruang guru dengan membawa senter. Siapa... siapa itu? Hansol turut mengamati sambil berusaha merekam momen itu dengan kamera Hpnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan hasrat menggunakan flash.

Dada mereka bergemuruh, antara takut akan ketahuan dan senang karena menemukan sedikit petunjuk. Setelah beberapa menit, siluet itu menghilang di kembali ke asalnya yang entah darimana. Tujuh pasang bibir mendesah lega nyaris bersamaan. Gemuruh di dada mereka nyaris tak terasa. Mengambil inisiatif, Johnny keluar pertama sebelum akhirnya semua dari mereka keluar dari sarang persenmbunyiannya.

"Itu tadi mengejutkan..." desis Doyoung pelan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Masalah malam ini... dibahas esok hari.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu minimarket, Ten keluar dengan beberapa bungkus ramyun dan beberapa minuman. Doyoung menunggu di luar dengan membawa tas Ten dan tasnya sendiri. Setelah Ten keluar, mereka berjalan kembali untuk pulang ke apartemen yang mereka sewa berdua. Setelah beberapa langkah, Doyoung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Dia menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapapun... tidak ada apapun yang mengganggu.

Ten menatapnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Doyoung mengusap tengkuknya sambil bergumam, "Entahlah hanya perasaanku saja atau kita sedang diikuti?"

Ten mengangkan bahu, "Stalker mungkin~" katanya asal, "Kajja." Katanya lalu melangkah lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Ten langsung membuka pintu dan meletakkan belajaannya di meja dapur. Telinganya menangkap sesuatu tepat setelah ia menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air. Suara gemericik air.

Ten mengecek kran air yang tadi ia gunakan. Sudah tertutup. Apa Doyoung mandi? Ya, bisa saja dia mandi tanpa bilang-bilang. Ten mengangkat bahu memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. Dia mengupas sosis dan memotong-motongnya untuk kemudian dimasukkan bersama ramyun ke air yang sudah mendidih. Ten menunggu ramyun matang sambil duduk dan mengecek handphonenya.

Sepuluh menit, Ten menyiapkan mangkuk dan mematikan kompor, mengangkat panci berisi ramyun lalu berteriak memanggil Doyoung untuk cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamar mandi hanya terletak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ten memutuskan untuk menyusul Doyoung ke kamar mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika...

"Ada apa Ten? Aku sedang ganti baju tadi."

Ten menatap Doyoung dengan mata melebar. Doyoung berdiri di hadapannya dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong. Ten menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Kau.. daritadi di kamar?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Memangnya di mana lagi? Oh iya kau ini kalau habis mandi kran kamar mandinya di matikan. Uang sewa kita bisa naik." Kata Doyoung lalu melihat ke panci ramyun yang masih panas dan pakaian Ten yang masih seperti semula.

Doyoung menatapnya, "K-Kau..."

Tepat saat itu, suara gemericik air bertambah keras mengagetkan dua lelaki beda negara itu. Mereka terperanjat lalu berkumpul menjadi satu. Doyoung menggenggam tangan Ten erat, sangat erat, Ten pun melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan, Ten memaksa kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi. Doyoung menahan Ten, "A-Andwae..." desisnya pelan.

Ten menggeleng pelan, "Ayo kita lihat." Katanya lalu melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang masih bersuara. Ten memegang knob pintu kamar mandi dengan dada bergemuruh. Tangannya gemetar siap menerima apa yang akan mereka lihat setelah ini. Dengan mata terpejam erat, Ten membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati...

Kran air tertutup seolah-olah belum dinyalakan. Namun, yang membuat Ten dan Doyoung gemetar adalah bak, dan lantai kamar mandi yang dipenuhi air. Kemudian dengan cepat Doyoung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor tujuan.

.

.

.

Jaehyun masih terkaget-kaget melihatnya. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Orang tuanya pergi dinas ke luar kota hingga lusa membuat Jaehyun yakin, sangat yakin kalau dia sendirian di rumah. Namun yang dia dapati di kamarnya membuatnya begidik ngeri.

Ia dikagetkan dengan dering teleponnya. Jaehyun menatap _caller id_ sebelum mengangkatnya, "Hallo..."

 _"_ _J-Jaehyun-ah... bisa kami ke rumahmu sekarang? K-kami ketakutan..."_ suara Doyoung diseberang terdengar begitu gemetar membuat Jaehyun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Y-Ya... datanglah..." katanya, "...secepat mungkin." Katanya setelah melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul 8 malam.

Jaehyun menutup telepon sembari melihat lagi ke jejak kaki basah yang tercetak sempurna di karpet berbulunya.

.

.

.

Yuta meniup nasinya yang masih panas. Dia duduk di balkon apartemennya ditemani Sehun yang berada tepat di depannya. Yuta menatap udara kosong di depannya dengan helaan nafas kecil, "Ada apa hyung? Tidak biasanya kau mengikutiku sampai ke rumah."

Yuta mengangguk-angguk, "Hmm... aku yakin kau tahu kejadian kemarin malam kan?" kata Yuta menunjuk udara kosong di depannya dengan sumpit. Merasa mendapat jawaban Yuta mencibir, "Huh mana bisa aku membantumu Hyung... kau saja tidak memberitahukan padaku siapa pembunuhmu." Katanya lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi telurnya.

Alis Yuta terangkat, "Dia? Dia siapa?" tanyanya memakan telur dadarnya lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk mengerti, "Pembunuhmu? Makannya katakan padaku aku akan membantumu." Kata Yuta tak sabar.

"Apa?" Yuta memajukan tubuhnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasinya ke meja. Yuta mengulangi perkataan Sehun, "Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati." Gumamnya.

Yuta duduk kembali sambil mengunyah nasinya, "Apa kita main tebak-tebakan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Yuta tersenyum kecil, "Arraseo arraseo... orang mati membawa beban." Ulangnya lagi. Yuta mengernyit, "Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti Hyung, tapi aku akan berusaha mengerti." Ucapnya lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan masuk ke dalam.

Saat hendak mencuci piring, Yuta terhenti. "A-Ahjumma..." panggilnya melihat sosok perempuan paruh baya berdiri di sampingnya.

Yuta mencuci tangannya sebelum menghadap sepenuhnya ke udara kosong di depannya, "Apa kau membutuhkanku lagi?"

Jawaban yang diterimanya membuat Yuta langsung mengangguk dan mengambil hoodie birunya sebelum berlari ke luar apartemen.

.

.

.

Taeyong keluar mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. Setelah mengambil yang ia butuhkan, Taeyong kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk mendapati kran bath tubnya menyala kembali. Ia yakin ia sudah mematikannya tadi. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya?

Tidak ambil pusing, Taeyong merendamkan diri ke dalam bath tub. Mandi air hangat setelah semua kejadian aneh yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya rileks. Taeyong mendesah lega sembari menutup matanya, merendamkan diri makin dalam ke air hangatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong mendengar gemericik air dari atas. Taeyong membuka matanya untuk mendapati showernya menyala. Tidak mungkin... Taeyong bergegas mendudukkan diri menatap ke arah showernya yang menyala semakin deras.

"A-Apa-apaan?" desisnya pelan sebelum mendengar suara kran di westafel menyala. Taeyong menarik nafas dengan gemetar. Westafel ada di luar... lantas siapa yang menyalakannya padahal dia tinggal sendiri?

Taeyong dikejutkan dengan shower yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan air hangat di bawahnya perlahan-lahan mendingin. Kemudian shower kembali menyala dan air di bawahnya semakin mendingin.

Taeyong nyaris terkena _panick attack_ jika bukan karena mendengar namanya disebut bersamaan dengan suara ketukan keras di pintunya. Taeyong segera bergegas mengambil celana pendeknya dan langsung menghambur keluar kamar mandi menuju pintu depan.

Pintu depan terbuka menampakkan orang yang sangat dia kenal sekarang. Ia nyaris memeluk Yuta saat itu juga. Yuta terlihat panik dengan rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan dan hoodie biru yang kebesaran. Taeyong mengulum senyumnya, sejenak terlupa akan kejadian menyeramkan yang barusan ia hadapi.

"Taeyong-ah... kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Yuta membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Yuta melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Taeyong-ah, cepat pakai baju ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang!" ajakan Yuta membuat Taeyong sadar dari tadi dia hanya memakai celana pendek merah marun favoritnya. Menunduk malu, Taeyong cepat-cepat mengambil kaos dan jaketnya, handphone serta dompet dan kunci apartemen. Taeyong mengunci apartemen setelah mereka berada di luar.

"Yuta... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya membuat Yuta yang berjalan di sampingnya menatapnya seolah-olah telur keluar dari mulut ayam.

"Hhh..." desahnya sebelum menjawab, "Ibumu bicara padaku untuk cepat-cepat ke apartemenmu. Katanya ada bahaya meneror kita akhir-akhir ini. Makannya saat aku sampai di apartemenmu aku melihat makhluk waktu itu mengintipmu lewat jendela kamar mandimu. Aku langsung menggedor pintu kan?" kata Yuta. Langkah kaki mereka semakin cepat.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, merinding. Ponsel Taeyong berbunyi membuat langkah dua laki-laki itu terhenti seketika. Dari Ten.

 _"_ _Taeyong-ah... datanglah ke rumah Jaehyun sekarang. Kami semua di sini. Cepat!"_ tanpa menunggu jawaban Taeyong, telepon dimatikan.

Taeyong melirik Yuta sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Ayo ke rumah Jaehyun." Ajaknya menggenggam tangan Yuta yang sebagian jarinya terbungkus hoodie. Langkah mereka terasa lebih pasti sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hello teman-teman XD /muncul/? selamat berjumpa lagi setelah beberapa hari nggak ketemu (?) /lap ingus/ :'3 ini chapter 4 nya XD selamat membacaaa(?) oh iya, buat kalian yang makin bingung sama ceritanya I'm so sorry T^T feel free to ask anything, guys~ itu juga sangat membantu biar aku nulisnya juga semakin enak dibaca XD uuummmm oh iya, like I said before, I like a slow build relationship jadi maaf kalau Taeyu moment nya sangat sedikit di setiap chapternya TT^TT jadi gaenak (?) umm juga maaf kalau update-annya sangat lama yah~ daku hanyalah seonggok upil kampus kere yang gapunya apa-apa(?) dan tenggelam dalam lautan tugas yang tak berujung :'( /heleh/ teman-teman~ aku ngehargai banget review kalian yang sangat baik T^T well, I'm so sorry for not replying your reviews instantly but I really... really love to read them asdfghjkl XD btw, this is a little bit longer than before, I hope you love it XD oh iya next chapter sepertinya agak lama, maafkan T^T karena yah... sudah mulai sibuk, but i'll try to update it as soon as possible, don't worry i'm working on it, XD cukup deh cerewet amat Yuka ini XD thanks for reading, reviewing, and loving this absurd fic, hope you guys read this fic as loving as me writing it, and don't feel dissapointed by this fic or by me XD see you next chapter! kisses and hugs~ :*


	6. LIMA

**LIMA**

Yuka

.

.

SUDAH ada Johnny, Hansol, Ten, Doyoung dan Jaehyun saat Yuta dan Taeyong sampai malam itu. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu Jaehyun yang cukup besar dengan semua lampu di penjuru rumah dinyalakan seterang mungkin.

Doyoung duduk di ujung sofa sambil menekuk lututnya. Johnny dan Hansol terdiam sedangkan Ten dan Jaehyun menyiapkan minuman di dapur. Taeyong berdehem mencairkan suasana.

"Ehm... apa dia mengunjungi kalian juga?" tanyanya membuat Doyoung makin meringkuk.

"Dia mengunjungi kita semua." Kata Hansol menunjukkan kamera dan beberapa berkas klubnya basah. "Barang-barangku yang lain juga penuh air." Ucapnya lagi. Johnny menghela nafas.

"Ada banyak cap tangan basah yang muncul tiba-tiba saat aku pulang ke rumah. Kamar ku penuh dengan cap tangan. Setelah satu mengering, muncul satu lagi dan seterusnya." Jelasnya.

"Itu menyeramkan." Kata Ten datang membawa tujuh gelas cola dan beberapa kue kecil. Meletakkannya di meja, Ten lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Johnny yang memijit keningnya pusing.

Taeyong mengangguk setuju, "Apa yang makhluk itu inginkan dari kita?" gumamnya pelan.

"Entahlah..." desah Doyoung yang masih meringkuk.

Jaehyun keluar dengan celemek dan spatula di tangannya, "Kalian menginaplah di sini. Besok hari minggu, kita bisa sedikit tenang." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku buatkan makan malam dulu."

Doyoung berdiri dari tempatnya menghampiri Jaehyun, "Aku akan membantu." Ucapnya lalu masuk ke dapur.

"Kami akan siapkan bantal dan kasur." Ucap Johnny diikuti Ten di belakangnya. Hansol mengangguk, "Akan ku ambil selimut, kalian berdua, tolong rapikan ruang tengah supaya muat untuk kita ya..." suruhnya pada Taeyong dan Yuta yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

Setelah masing-masing orang menghilang ke tempat tugasnya, Taeyong berdiri sambil berkata, "Kajja."

Mereka saling bantu mendorong sofa dan meja ke pinggir ruangan membuat ruang tengah itu semakin besar. Taeyong menyuruh Yuta ke dapur mengambil sapu sedangkan dia merapikan karpet. Yuta kembali dengan sapu ditangan dan raut wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Mwo?" tanya Taeyong melihat Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tangan putih Yuta melambai ke arah Taeyong menyuruhnya mendekat. Taeyong mengernyit kecil tapi tak urung juga mendekatkan telinganya. Hembusan nafas Yuta sedikit membuat Taeyong merinding. Pelan, Taeyong mendengar bisikan.

"Apa Jaehyun dan Doyoung menjalin hubungan?" bisiknya.

Taeyong merinding kecil, "Aku tidak tahu." Bisiknya juga. Dia mendengar Yuta mendesah kecil.

Taeyong sedikit kecewa saat Yuta menjauhkan wajahnya, "Padahal tadi aku melihat Jaehyun mencium pipi Doyoung sambil tertawa." Gumamnya. Taeyong mengernyit kecil, ohh sekarang mereka berdua berani main rahasia-rahasiaan?

Yuta menyapu lantai sedangkan Taeyong membereskan karpet dan meletakkannya di atas sofa di pojok ruangan. Taeyong melirik jam, sudah pukul 10 malam lebih. Ten dan Johnny tak kunjung kembali. Yah, wajar sih... namanya juga pacar. Taeyong menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Lihat saja Hansol yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil sibuk menghubungi Taeil.

Taeyong melirik Yuta yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk membuang debu. Taeyong menghampirinya, "Yuta." Panggilnya.

Yuta menoleh, "Nde?"

Taeyong melirik kiri kanan, "Apa kau melihat 'mereka' sekarang?" tanyanya pelan. Yuta melihat sekelilingnya, "Ada banyak, tapi tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya lewat." Katanya lalu tersenyum ke jalanan kosong di depannya. Taeyong menatapnya risih.

"Hentikan." Desisnya.

Yuta menatapnya, "Apanya?"

"Kau setiap hari tidak capek berinteraksi dengan mereka?"

Yuta mengangkat alis, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, "Yah mau bagaimana lagi." Katanya.

Taeyong menatapnya. Dari matanya, Taeyong seperti melihat Yuta... tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya seperti Yuta. Taeyong mengamati rambutnya, keningnya, matanya... sejak kapan mata itu terlihat berbeda? Hidungnya yang lucu dan bibirnya... kenapa sempurna sekali? Tanpa sadar Taeyong mendekatkan diri, menatap Yuta yang masih memperhatikan jalanan kosong di depannya. Memiringkan wajahnya, Taeyong berbisik, "Yuta..." dan tolehan wajah Yuta menjadi jawabannya. Sesaat mereka beradu tatap.

"TAEYOOONG-SSIIII~~~ YUTA-KUUNN~ Makanan siap!" teriakan Ten membuyarkan adegan adu tatap itu. Yuta menoleh ke lain arah sambil menjawab enteng, "Baiklaahh!" katanya lalu menatap Taeyong yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Kajja Taeyong-ah!" katanya lagi membuat Taeyong merutuk dalam hati.

Ten sialan!

.

.

.

Mereka duduk melingkari sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Bantal, guling, selimut serta kasur tertata rapi di bawah mereka. Jaehyun meletakkan sepanci besar jjampong di tengah meja sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Hanya ada bahan-bahan itu di kulkas." Jelasnya lalu duduk di antara Doyoung dan Johnny yang duduk di samping Ten.

Hansol masih mengetik pesan sambil berkomentar, "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya pelan tapi matanya masih fokus ke gadgetnya.

"Hansol-ah letakkan handphone-mu... ayo makan." Ten berseru sambil mengetuk dahi Hansol pelan.

Setelah mereka mengucap syukur satu per satu mengambil jjampong dalam mangkuk. Yuta menatap ke kiri, melihat sesuatu lalu mengambil jjampongnya.

"Jaehyun-ah, boleh aku pinjam mangkuk satu lagi?" pinta Yuta menatap Jaehyun yang sedang mengunyah mienya. Jaehyun mengangguk sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Yuta berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil mangkuk, Yuta kembali ke tempatnya sambil menuangkan satu porsi jjampong lagi dan meletakkannya di sisi kiri. Yuta tersenyum kecil.

"Yuta-kun... aku tidak tahu kau bisa makan sebegitu banyaknya?" Ten bersuara setelah menelan mienya.

Yuta menggeleng pelan sambil meringis, "Ahjumma yang punya toko kelontong di seberang sangat suka jjampong." Jelasnya.

Jaehyun berhenti makan, menatap Yuta dengan mie masih dimulutnya. Semua melirik Jaehyun lalu melirik Yuta yang menatap mereka dengan wajah polosnya. Ten bergeser mendekati Johnny sedangkan Doyoung makin menempel pada Jaehyun.

"Yuta... ahjumma yang di situ meninggal kemarin." Bisik Jaehyun setelah berhasil mengontrol wajahnya.

Yuta mengangguk kecil lalu menyeruput kuah jjampongnya, "Iya." Katanya.

Johnny meletakkan sumpit, "Omong-omong Yuta... kemarin itu, waktu kita mau masuk ke dalam ruang guru, kenapa kau begitu takut?" tanyanya pada Yuta yang berhenti mengunyah.

Kaki Yuta bergerak tidak nyaman mengundang ketertarikan Taeyong untuk mengamatinya, "Y-Yah... itu..." Yuta menggaruk tengkuk.

Semua mata menatap padanya membuat Yuta sedikit tak nyaman, "Ada seorang pak tua yang membawa kapak merah besar. Tubuhnya terluka parah..." Yuta menyentuh lengan dan badannya, "...seperti habis dicabik-cabik. Dia punya luka menganga di perutnya." Yuta menunjuk perutnya sendiri sambil menjelaskan.

Doyoung memajukan tubuhnya menatap Yuta dengan dua bola mata besarnya, "Apa pak tua itu memakai baju kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans lusuh?" tanyanya.

Yuta mengangguk, "Ya.. dia bilang padaku 'jangan masuk.' Berkali-kali." Lanjutnya.

Doyoung menatap Ten sekilas. Ten mengangguk, "Pak tua itu adalah penjaga sekolah dan tukang kebun yang lama. Dia meninggal diduga karena kecelakaan tunggal, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kapak diperutnya sendiri." Jelas Ten pada Yuta yang mengernyit kecil.

"Lukanya tidak hanya diperut." Jelas Yuta sambil menyentuh sepanjang lengannya. "Banyak luka goresan di seluruh tubuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, "Dia dianiaya?" tanya Hansol meletakkan ponselnya, merasa tertarik.

Yuta mengangguk, "Sepertinya dia dibunuh, maksudku... luka-lukanya benar-benar terlihat disengaja."

Johnny menggaruk kepalanya, "Kalian tahu hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah kita tahu mereka yang mati dibunuh tapi tidak bisa membuktikannya karena jasadnya menghilang." Katanya dengan nada frustasi.

Doyoung mengangguk setuju, "CCTV tidak selalu membantu. Meski kita tahu bapak tukang kebun itu meninggal lewat CCTV, tapi keberadaan jasadnya yang menghilang benar-benar jadi misteri. Tidak ada sidik jari atau apapun." Jelasnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Polisi pasti tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa kalau begini." Desahnya berat.

Ten mengucek matanya, "Ugh~ kalian.. apa masih kuat bicara tentang hal itu tengah malam begini? Ayo tiduurr!" ucapnya menghempaskan diri ke kasur sambil menarik selimut membuat enam temannya menatap Ten.

Johnny mengacak rambut hitam Ten sebelum menjawab, "Arraseo. Ayo kalian juga tidur." Katanya.

Ten tersenyum lebar pada Johnny membuat Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Taeyong mengernyit kecil tentang bagaimana bisa mereka mengumbar kemesraan di depan teman-temannya. Apalagi mereka tahu tidak semua dari mereka memiliki pasangan.. ugh Taeyong menggerutu kecil.

.

.

.

Bibir Taeyong mengulum senyum saat melihat Yuta terbaring di sampingnya. Ten, Johnny, Hansol maupun si cerewet Doyoung dan Jaehyun sudah tidak terdengar suaranya. Sepertinya mereka tidur nyenyak. Taeyong mendesah kecil.

Taeyong mendudukkan diri di kasur sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Tubuhnya bergerak bimbang, bangun dan mengambil segelas air minum atau tetap di sini berusaha tidur. Taeyong memiliht untuk mengamati teman-temannya. Johnny dan Ten tidur di paling ujung, mata hitam Taeyong bisa melihat tautan jari mereka, Taeyong mendengus. Jaehyun dan Doyoung juga sepertinya tidur dengan nyenyak, Jaehyun sampai tidak mengigau seperti biasanya. Bahkan Hansol yang jauh dari kekasihnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman meski tangannya masih memegang gadget. Lalu mata Taeyong beralih ke samping kanannya melihat Yuta yang tidur dengan nyenyak pula.

Taeyong berpikir, apa yang dimimpikan anak itu ya? Tersenyum kecil, Taeyong menunduk, mendekatkan diri agar sejajar dengan wajah Yuta. Taeyong mengamati wajah Yuta, tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Yuta terlihat menggemaskan ketika tidur. Mengamati bulu mata Yuta yang terbentuk sempurna dan pipinya yang merona membuat Taeyong merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Padangannya turun ke hidung Yuta yang lucu membuat senyum Taeyong melebar. Tapi senyumnya sedikit memudar saat melihat sepasang bibir plump Yuta yang sedikit terbuka. Mengkilap, terlihat sangat lembut. Senyum Taeyong menghilang sepenuhnya. Dia menelan ludah. Dadanya bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya masih mengamati Yuta yang masih tidur dengan polosnya. Perlahan Taeyong menurunkan wajahnya, memandang Yuta sejenak sebelum menutup matanya perlahan. Hangat dan manis nafas Yuta menyapu permukaan bibir Taeyong membuatnya merinding kecil. Kalau setelah ini Yuta membencinya...

Sadar akan pemikirannya membuat Taeyong cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan menjauhkan diri dari wajah Yuta. Taeyong mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dadanya masih bergemuruh kencang sedangkan wajahnya memanas. Sial... Taeyong merutuk dalam hati.

Setelah merasa tenang, Taeyong merebahkan diri di kasur, melirik ke arah Yuta yang belum berpindah dari posisi semula. Taeyong memejamkan matanya erat. Kalau saja hal itu benar terjadi. Kalau saja tadi Taeyong melanjutkannya. Kalau tadi tiba-tiba Yuta membuka matanya... apa yang akan terjadi? Taeyong tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Menggeleng, Taeyong menutup matanya tapi tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tertidur. Mendesah berat, diliriknya jam besar yang menempel di dinding, pukul 3 pagi. Taeyong mengernyit kecil lalu melirik ke arah Yuta yang bergerak kecil, tangan Yuta menyentuh jemari Taeyong.

Bergerak ragu, Taeyong menautkan jemari mereka sambil menutup mata. Setelah itu ia tenggelam.

.

.

.

Mata Yuta bergerak seolah bimbang antara membuka... atau tidak. Dari tadi telinganya mendengar suara gemericik air yang terasa jelas. Beberapa bisikan terdengar juga olehnya, memanggil pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu untuk menemui sang pemilik suara. Yuta mengernyit kecil.

"Hahh... aku ingin tidur." Bisiknya kecil tanpa membuka matanya.

Tapi panggilan dan suara gemericik air itu makin terdengar jelas di telinga Yuta membuat si empunya membuka mata dengan paksa. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ditatapnya tembok rumah Jaehyun dengan kesal seolah tembok adalah akar dari masalah-masalahnya. Yuta mendudukkan diri di kasur menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita. Rupanya mereka mematikan lampu setelah Yuta tertidur.

Yuta menggaruk rambutnya membuat helai coklat itu makin berantakan. Masih dengan bibir mengerucut, Yuta hendak berdiri untuk menemui siapa pun itu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi sebuah tangan besar yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya membuat Yuta berhenti.

Ah... dia tidak menyadarinya. Sejak kapan jemari Taeyong terpaut dengan jemarinya? Yuta menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Tidak apa-apa toh Taeyong terlihat bis atidur nyenyak. Lee ahjumma selalu cerita kalau sejak kematiannya Taeyong jarang sekali bisa tidur nyenyak. Yuta mengangguk kecil, tidak apa-apa kalau memang dengan menggenggam tangannya bisa membuat Taeyong tenang.

Perlahan, Yuta melepaskan tautan jemari mereka tapi justru membuat Taeyong makin mengeratkan jemarinya. Yuta menatap raut wajah Taeyong yang mengernyit sembari perlahan membuka matanya.

"Yuta..." bisiknya parau.

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya, "Nde?"

"Mau ke mana?"

Yuta menunduk menyejajarkan diri dengan wajah Taeyong dan berbisik kecil, "Aku ada urusan dengan 'mereka' sebentar." Katanya.

Taeyong membuka mata sepenuhnya, "Huh?"

Yuta mengucek matanya, menguap kecil, "Hanya sebentar Taeyong-ah... tidurlah lagi." Ucap Yuta tanpa sadar mengusap pipi Taeyong.

Sadar akan kelakuannya, Yuta berdehem kecil menggaruk tengkuk, "A-Aku... pergi dulu sebentar." Katanya lalu cepat-cepat berdiri meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatapnya.

.

.

.

Yuta melangkah perlahan ke dapur. Langkah kakinya memendek, dengan hati-hati jemari lentiknya menyentuh saklar lampu di dinding. Tanpa ragu lagi Yuta melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur. Matanya mengedar pandangan ke seluruh sudut dapur mencari sumber suara gemericik yang terus terdengar di telinganya.

Ia masih mengamati saat ia mendengar sebuah bisikan memanggil namanya. Yuta langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan langsung berhadapan dengan sesosok wanita cantik yang menatapnya dengan mata memohon. Yuta melihat wanita itu dari bawah ke atas. Wanita itu sangat cantik, bibirnya tipis, matanya besar dan sangat menarik jika tidak ada sirat kesedihan di sana, rambutnya yang panjang lurus menjuntai ke sebatas dadanya, Yuta tersenyum kecil.

"Nunna..." panggilnya melihat sosok itu perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Bibirnya tidak bergerak, tapi Yuta dapat mendengar maksud dari tangisnya.

"Apa kau yang mengunjungi kami kemarin?" tanyanya lagi.

Yuta mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan wanita cantik itu, "Nunna... kalau aku boleh tahu, mata itu.. ada apa dengan mata kanan mu?" bisik Yuta pelan. Matanya bergetar menahan gemuruh di dadanya. Meski ia sudah berkali-kali menghadapi hal seperti ini, tapi rasa takut masih saja menghantuinya.

Mendengar jawaban, Yuta mengernyit kecil, "Kalian di bunuh oleh orang yang sama?" tanyanya lagi.

Yuta makin mengernyit, mendengar jawaban wanita cantik itu, "Kami berusaha mengungkap semua misteri dari ruangan itu Nunna... jangan khawatir, aku pasti membantumu menemukannya."

Alis Yuta terangkat setelah beberapa saat, "Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati." Bisiknya pelan persis seperti perkataan Sehun.

"Yuta..." panggilan suara parau itu membuat Yuta sedikit terperanjat, sosok wanita di depannya menghilang setelah Yuta menoleh ke kiri demi menemukan Lee Taeyong dengan rambut berantakan, menggaruk rambutnya sambil memanggilnya lagi.

"Nde?" jawab Yuta pelan. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya lalu berjalan ke arah Yuta, "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Katanya kemudian.

Yuta menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang, "Arraseo arraseo... masih jam 5 pagi, ayo tidur lagi." Ajaknya lalu melangkah ke arah Taeyong dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Keterkejutan tergambar jelas dari wajah Yuta saat Taeyong dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah yang masih gelap. Yuta mendesah kecil, sepertinya dia benar-benar membuat Taeyong terlalu nyaman.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Halo teman-teman XD /tebar mawar/? hehehe, ini dia chapter 5 nya~ X'D sengaja di post sekarang karena seperti biasa untuk beberapa hari ke depan belum bisa update karena yah~ sabtu minggu adalah tugas time jadi ya~ begitulah :'D kasihanilah saya(?) /males banget/ ga bisa janji juga bisa update kapan tapi yah as always, ku usahain update as soon as possible :'''3 /sungkem/ doakan saya teman-teman. Seperti biasa juga :'D I really really appreciate your reviews guys, karena ngeliat itu semua bikin semangat lagi buat nerusinnya (semoga nggak kecewa sama ceritanya XD) makannya hayuk di review lagi XD /maksa/ dan untuk yang nebak-nebak kalau kata-kata itu(?) mirip di anime, YAP memang benar X'D i am anime trash /gapenting/ dan anime itu adalah Another, but nggak cuma Another juga yang jadi referensi, aku nonton lagi Ghost at School (kalo kalian tahu), Corps Party dan sekarang lagi baca novelnya Graham Heather yang judulnya Unhallowed Ground, plus nonton beberapa film horor jadi banyak sekali inspirasi dan pengaruhnya :'' well i write it in my own style anyway so i hope you guys don't feel disappointed :''' dan yah aku juga ngerasa wordsnya sangat sedikit tapi yaaah mau gimana lagiii :'''D /gelindingan/ aku juga gemes sebenernya kenapa nggak bisa banyak T^T anyway, thanks sekali untuk yang buka maupun review FF ku yang sebelah :''D terharu duh, tunggu saja update-an selanjutnya yah sodara-sodarakuh, and as always, thank you so much for reviewing, commenting, and loving this fic, i hope you guys always happy and aren't tired for waiting my next update sooo~~~ well i'm talking too much X'D maafkan, see you in the next chapter! hugs and kisses~ /tebar cinta/?

-Yuka


	7. ENAM

**ENAM**

Yuka

.

.

HANSOL membuka satu per satu laci meja di ruang klub. Jemarinya meneliti satu per satu kertas yang ditemukan berharap berkas-berkas itu masih ada. Dengan cepat Hansol berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain demi menemukan lembaran demi lembaran kertas hasil penyelidikan klub selama ini. Sialan... siapa yang bisa masuk ke ruang klub selain dia dan Johnny?

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hansol mendongakkan kepala demi bertatapan dengan Ten dan Taeyong yang datang. Hansol mengusap telapak tangannya pelan lalu berdiri menyambut dua orang baru yang hadir.

"Sedang apa?" Ten bertanya sembari menurunkan tasnya.

Hansol mendesah, "Mencari berkas." Jawabnya singkat. Bahunya menurun lesu.

Taeyong menatap Hansol lalu bertanya, "Berkas apa?"

Hansol menunjuk laci dan loker klub yang terbuka, "Berkas bukti dan penelitian kita hilang." Jawabnya mengundang tatapan heran Taeyong dan keterkejutan Ten.

"Masa? Bagaimana bisa?" Ten terduduk lalu mengobrak-abrik berkas yang sudah Hansol keluarkan. Dengan helaan nafas panjang Hansol turut duduk sambil merapikan kembali berkas-berkas yang lain. Taeyong ikut duduk, "Hentikan Ten kau membuatnya semakin kacau." Katanya lalu membantu Hansol merapikan berkas-berkas itu.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya detak jam di dinding dipadu suara kertas yang beradu satu sama lain. Hari ini hari Senin yang berarti Yuta, Jaehyun dan Doyoung akan datang terlambat karena harus mengajari beberapa anak bermasalah dengan ujian tengah semester. Well, tidak seperti wajahnya, otak mereka rupanya lebih cemerlang dari yang orang kira.

Setelah semua rapi, mereka duduk melingkar. Ten membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Hansol menghembuskan nafas pendek dari hidungnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku masuk, ruang klub terlihat baik-baik saja sampai aku sadar tidak ada lagi berkas yang Doyoung susun di atas meja. Aku langsung mengecek laci dan loker tapi... yah, kau lihat sendiri." Jelasnya.

Ten mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan sambil mendesah, "Bagaimana ini?"

Taeyong berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin Johnny yang mengambilnya?" tanyanya, Hansol menggeleng, "Kalau itu Johnny, aku akan langsung tahu. Kamar apartemennya ada tepat di sampingku."

Ten mengangguk, "Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku."

Taeyong mengernyit, "Lantas siapa yang bisa masuk ke ruang klub kalau bukan Hansol dan Johnny?"

"Entahlah..." jawaban Ten mengundang desahan panjang dari dua orang di ruangan itu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Siapa yang mengambil berkas-berkas itu? Siapa yang punya kunci klub selain Hansol dan Johnny? Untuk apa mereka masuk ke sini dan mengambil berkas-berkas itu. Berkas-berkas itu tidak akan penting bagi siapapun kecuali mereka adalah...

Pembunuh semua korban.

.

.

.

Johnny membuka pintu klub siang itu. Waktu istirahat mereka memutuskan untuk membahas mengenai hal yang mereka alami hari ini. Ketujuh siswa SMA itu masuk ke dalam klub saat Johnny menyalakan lampu. Hansol menutup pintu setelah mengawasi kanan kirinya. Tidak ada yang mengikuti.

Duduk melingkar, ketujuhnya memandang ke arah Johnny, "Seseorang mencuri berkas penyelidikan kita." Katanya memulai pembicaraan.

Semua mata masih menatapnya memintanya untuk melanjutkan, "Kita tidak punya kunci lain selain kunci yang aku dan Hansol miliki. Logikanya, jika seseorang ini membutuhkan berkas itu, berarti dia tidak lain adalah pembunuh semua korban." Katanya.

Mata Taeyong melirik ke arah Yuta yang bergumam kecil seolah berbisik pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Apa ada 'mereka' lagi di sekitar mereka sekarang? Taeyong melirik ke segala arah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa yang mencurigakan.

"Apa benar begitu? Maksudmu... pembunuh 'mereka' berkeliaran di sekitar kita selama ini?" tanya Doyoung dengan nada berhati-hati. Taeyong meliriknya.

Johnny mengangguk sambil memijat keningnya, "Yah, jika kita berpikir dengan logika, tentu saja dia ada di sekitar kita."

"Tidak peduli apa yang akan kita lakukan sepertinya dia akan tetap membunuh." Kata Jaehyun menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Kita masih tidak tahu alasan dia membunuh semua korban. Kita benar-benar harus menyelediki hal ini." Kata Ten.

"Yuta, apa perempuan kemarin tidak memberikan informasi apapun padamu?" Hansol menatap Yuta yang langsung mendongak menatap keenam temannya. Matanya sedikit bergetar seperti ketakutan. Taeyong mengernyit kecil. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Taeyong mendengar Yuta menghela nafas, "Dia hanya berkata bahwa pembunuh mereka semua sama. Maksudku, satu orang." Katanya. Kakinya masih bergerak tak nyaman. Taeyong makin mengernyit.

"Berarti yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari tahu siapa yang mengambil berkas-berkas kita." Hansol menyimpulkan.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdiri dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, Taeyong mendesah.

.

.

.

"Apa Pak Park belum datang?" pertanyaan Jaehyun membuat Yuta mendongak dari komiknya. Ia melirik jam dinding, oh iya, sudah pukul 14.26, empat menit lagi seharusnya kelas sudah di mulai dan mengingat betapa tertibnya Pak Park, rasanya mustahil jika dia datang terlambat. Yuta melirik bangku sebelahnya yang kosong, Taeyong sedang mengambil buku bersama Doyoung di perpustakaan. Ia mendesah.

"Biarkan saja, sekali-kali libur pelajaran Biologi kan tidak apa-apa..." kata Ten menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja. Yuta menoleh ke arahnya setelah merapikan komiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Apa aku harus memanggilnya?" tanyanya membuat Ten menaikkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Yuta-kun... hentikan sikap rajinmu itu. Kau membuatku terluka, sungguh." Katanya dengan lirih. Yuta memutar bola matanya. Oh, ayolah...

"Yuta benar, kau bisa memanggilnya..." kata Jaehyun membuat Yuta tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil melambai.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sesekali dia melihat beberapa adik kelasnya melambai ke arahnya sambil memanggil namanya. Siapa itu yang rambut pink? Mark? Yah, dia terlihat ceria meski pun baru kehilangan sahabatnya, -Haechan masih di sana. Ah, Yuta ingin kembali menjadi anak biasa.

Tak lama kemudian Yuta sampai di koridor yang menuju ke arah ruang guru. Kakinya masih belum sampai ke pintu saat dia mendengar suara dari balik jendela.

"Anak-anak itu tak lama lagi akan menemukanku.. sial." Yuta terhenti.

Kakinya terasa memberat. Aura apa ini? Kenapa udara disekitarnya semakin terasa menipis? Nafas Yuta memendek, jantungnya berdegup kencang, pandangannya menangkap banyak warna kelam di sekitarnya. Kenapa... baru sekarang dia merasakannya?

Siapa yang memiliki aura segelap ini? Siapa yang memiliki keinginan membunuh sekuat ini?

"Jangan-jangan..." Yuta terkesiap saat matanya melirik ke kiri untuk melihat... sepasang bola mata merah menatap kembali padanya. Keringat Yuta bercucuran saat itu juga. Tenaganya terasa terkuras. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya terbuka berusaha menarik nafas, dan matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa yang ditatapnya...

Jadi selama ini memang...

Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Jemari Taeyong mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan tidak sabar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.28 tapi Yuta belum sampai juga di kelas. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia memanggil pak Park lalu berlalu menuju kantin? Sialan kalau sampai dia bolos sendiri, Taeyong akan benar-benar menendangnya.

"Sudah selama ini tapi kenapa Pak Park belum datang ya? Apa Yuta bena-benar memanggilnya?" Doyoung terdengar harap-harap cemas. Taeyong melihat tangannya yang terkepal tanda gelisah seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Palingan dia keluar hanya untuk mampir ke kantin..." kata Jaehyun langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taeyong. Tidak lucu. Memang awalnya Taeyong berpikir hal yang sama, tapi entah kenapa hal ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Taeyong belum pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Lamunan Taeyong buyar saat melihat seseorang masuk ke kelas. Pak Byun memijat keningnya. Astaga apa lagi sekarang? Taeyong mendengus kesal. Ia masih belum bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yuta.

"Ah.. merepotkan sekali. Pak Park hari ini tidak bisa datang karena dia ada urusan. Aku lihat dia tadi datang ke sekolah lalu pergi. Hah.. ini tugas kalian." Katanya menyerahkan beberapa kertas soal pada Doyoung yang duduk paling dekat dengan meja guru.

"Kerjakan dan kumpulkan minggu depan. Aigoo... bekerja lembur membuatku pegal-pegal." Pak Byun keluar sambil memijit tengkuknya.

Taeyong melengos, apa-apaan dia itu? Guru paling malas yang pernah Taeyong tahu. Tunggu... kalau Yuta pergi mencari pak Park sedangkan pak Park tidak ada... lalu di mana dia sekarang?

Nafas Taeyong sedikit memburu. Dadanya berdetak kencang mewanti-wanti apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlari keluar membuat Ten dan Doyoung langsung menatapnya. Taeyong mendengar beberapa langkah kaki berlarian ke arahnya.

Melihat kiri-kanan, Taeyong tidak bisa menemukan sosok Yuta. Dia sudah berlari ke ruang guru, ke kelas-kelas, kantin, kamar mandi bahkan ke ruang guru lama, tapi Yuta tidak ada di sana. Ada apa ini? Di mana dia? Keringat Taeyong turun melewati pelepisnya. Dia khawatir. Sangat khawatir sampai mau mati rasanya.

"Kita sudah mencarinya tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?" Ten berkata nyaris berteriak. Tas hitamnya menggantung di lengannya tak berdaya.

Doyoung mengepalkan jemari-jemari panjanganya dan lalu bergumam, "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Kenapa aku cemas begini?"

Oh hentikan itu Doyoung, perasaan Taeyong semakin kacau sekarang. Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas berat dan memijit keningnya. Taeyong semakin mengernyit. Anak itu memang anak yang ceroboh tapi sungguh... hilang di sekolah sendiri? Siapa orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu? Taeyong tidak mengerti.

"Apa kalian tahu di mana dia tinggal?" pertanyaan Taeyong mendapat gelengan serempak dari ketiga temannya.

Ini akan sulit.

Yuta... apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hai temaaanns /muncul/ ;w; another very short story in this fic.. ugh, masih gemes sama diri sendiri kenapa ngga bisa nulis panjang-panjang ;A; /jedotin kepala ke tembok/ it took me forever to write this chapter because shits happen dan yahhh kuliah terasa semakin kampret dan tugas makin menjerit minta lontong buat dikerjain ;w; /gapeduli sih ya/ :''D eh iya guys, setelah fic ini selesai aku mau fokus ke fic yang Mr. Sweet Tooth dan karena aku masih bingung mau bikin FF apa setelahnya, adakah dari kalian ingin saran genre? X''D hahahhaha... anyway, semoga kalian suka chapter yang sangat pendek ini, dan wait for the next (i'm working on it) XD semoga ngga selama ini ya updatenya :''D thanks for reading and loving and waiting for this fic i really appreciate it /sungkem/ reviewnya ditunggu loh XD /peluk cium/

-Yuka


	8. TUJUH

**TUJUH**

Yuka

.

.

YUTA membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur, mengernyit kecil saat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupilnya. Yuta mengencek nafasnya. Masih normal. Dia menarik nafas panjang sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Setelah terduduk, pening yang sangat kuat menyerangnya. Ia nyaris mengerang saat memegangi kepalanya. Astaga sakit sekali... ada apa ini?

"Sekolah di sini?"

Yuta mendengar sebuah suara. Samar-samar suara yang terdengr seperti anak kecil masuk ke dalam telinganya. Membuka mata perlahan, Yuta melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaos dan kemeja kuning disertai celana jeans pendek berjalan di belakang seorang laki-laki tinggi memakai jas. Anak itu jauh lebih pendek darinya. Tunggu!

"Tentu saja Yuta, kau tahu Oto-san tidak bisa meninggalkan Korea dalam beberapa tahun."

Oto..-san. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya saat pandangannya yang semula kabur berubah menjadi lebih jelas. Paling tidak, ia bisa melihat wajah orang-orang itu. Itu, dirinya... kan?

Yuta melihat dirinya sendiri keluar dari kantor ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia yakin dia pernah mengalami ini. Yuta berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti ke mana 'dirinya' dan ayahnya pergi. Kaki-kakinya terasa ringan saat dia berjalan. Apa ini? Dimensi lain?

Sejak kapan Yuta berada di sini? Yuta ingat tempat ini. Beberapa gedung berdiri di sekitar bangunan sekolah yang dia masuki. SMA SM terlihat sedikit berbeda. Terlihat sedikit tua. Mungkin sebelum Yuta pindah ke sana, sekolah ini melakukan renovasi besar-besaran.

Mata Yuta bergerak ke kiri kanan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berjalan maju, Yuta memasuki sekolahnya. Lagi ia menoleh ke kiri kanan, berharap berpapasan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sehun?

"Sehun Hyung!" panggilnya lalu berlari ke arah Sehun yang masuk dari gerbang depan. Aneh... Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sehun terlihat sehat dengan seragamnya yang putih bersih dan wajahnya yang masih terlihat segar... masih terlihat hidup. Yuta melengos. Ia menatap tangannya sendiri.. jangan bilang...

Mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak, Yuta melangkahkan kakinya kembali, berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia memasuki koridor, memasuki ruang-ruang kelas, perpustakaan, kamar mandi, kantin dan lain-lain. Semua ruangannya memiliki letak yang sama. Semuanya... tapi satu hal menarik perhatian Yuta. Ruang guru lama... masih berfungsi.

Dari gedung olahraga, Yuta berjalan menuju kantor guru lama sambil melihat kiri-kanan. Hatinya terasa berat. Kekhawatiran dan kecemasan dia rasakan begitu kuat. Kenapa ini? Ada apa ini? Yuta mengintip dari jendela kantor melihat beberapa orang yang tak Yuta kenal... oh ada juga beberapa guru yang ia kenal.

Suara gesekan sepatu membuat Yuta menoleh, Sehun? Tunggu! Yuta melihat langit yang menjadi kemerahan... waktu berputar lebih cepat? Yuta melebarkan matanya saat Sehun berjalan menuju ruang olah raga. Dia membawa sapu dan kain pel serta sebotol minuman. Apa dia akan membersihkan gedung? Yuta mengernyit. Aneh.. Yuta memilih mengikutinya.

"Sehun hyung!" panggilnya saat sampai di gedung olahraga. Matanya melebar saat melihat Sehun jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah mencari pegangan. Mulutnya berbusa. Matanya bergetar. Yuta bisa melihat kakinya kejang-kejang. Sebotol air mineral tergeletak di sampingnya. Racun?

"Hyung! Hyung!" Yuta terduduk menghampiri Sehun yang bergetar hebat. Tangannya berusaha menggapai lengan Sehun yang kejang, tapi tertembus begitu saja. Sial... apa yang terjadi.

Saat tubuh Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak bergerak, Yuta terduduk lesu. Dia belum pernah menyaksikan orang di ambang kematian sebelumnya. Ini... mengerikan. Ini... menyakitkan. Yuta hampir menangis jika telinganya tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Yuta melirik ke kanan ketika sesosok manusia dengan jubah hitam dan penutup wajah masuk ke dalam gendung sambil membawa tali.

Yuta melebarkan matanya.

Jadi Sehun sebenarnya tidak bunuh diri.

.

.

.

"Inilah sebabnya kau harus sering membawa temanmu ke rumah..." kata Ten berlarian dengan Taeyong, Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Hansol dan Johnny berlari ke arah lain demi mencari tempat tinggal Yuta.

"Oh berhentilah mengeluh, Ten! Kita sedang panik!" ucapan Doyoung membuat hati Taeyong sedikit meringan.

Mereka sedang berlarian mencari di mana Yuta tinggal. Taeyong masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia panik.

"Jika kita tidak bisa menemukan di mana dia tinggal, kita harus berkumpul lagi di sekolah. Kalian mengerti?" kata Taeyong akhirnya. Semua mengangguk, mereka akan berusaha lagi.

Setelah hampir 2 jam mereka berlarian, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berkumpul di sekolah. Ini aneh... kenapa Yuta bisa hilang tiba-tiba? Siapa yang menculiknya? Untuk apa dia diculik? Dijual? Ini tidak masuk akal. Taeyong berpikir. Apa ada hubungannya dengan tragedi ruang guru lama? Apa karena Yuta bisa melihat 'mereka'? apa pembunuh itu benar-benar ada di sekitar mereka selama ini?

Jika memang iya, mereka dalam bahaya.

Mengatur nafas, Taeyong dan teman-temannya terhenti di depan gedung olah raga. Johnny dan Hansol sudah bersama mereka sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah. Keenamnya tidak bicara apa-apa. Mereka terdiam, mengatur nafas dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Taeyong melihat Johnny mendongak melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pak Byun berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memijat keningnya. Taeyong melirik beberapa kertas yang dia bawa. Apa guru pemalas ini benar-benar bekerja lembur? Kalau iya, Taeyong ingin mengucapkan selamat.

"Oh! Kebetulan! Hey kalian anak kelas 2!" ia mendengar suara Pak Byun mengarah kepada mereka. Dia berjalan menuju kumpulan itu.

Setelah terhenti di depan mereka, dia bicara, "Aku mau minta tolong..." katanya sambil membenahi berkas-berkas yang dia bawa.

"Tolong apa guru?" tanya Doyoung.

Pak Byun tersenyum lebar, "Bisa kalian membantuku menginput nilai siswa di kantorku? Ini seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan si Park bodoh itu tapi lihat di mana dia sekarang?" omelnya. Taeyong mengangguk. Yah, Pak Park memang tidak terlihat sama sekali hari ini. Padahal tadi pagi, menurut pak Byun, dia hadir. Mencurigakan...

Johnny mengangguk, "Kami akan membantu." Katanya mendapat persetujuan dari semua temannya. Taeyong melihat Johnny mengernyit.

"Uh, maaf guru." Kata Hansol melirik ke bawah sebelum menatap gurunya, "Apa itu berkas klub kami?" tanyanya to the point. Mata Pak Byun menerjab.

"Benar." Katanya lirih. "Aku melihatnya di meja Park bodoh itu, apa kalian menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini padanya?" tanyanya.

Serempak mereka menggeleng, "Sudah ku duga. Aku mengambilnya dari meja itu, aku bermaksud mengembalikannya besok tapi karena aku bertemu dengan kalian sekarang. Ini." Katanya menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu pada Hansol. Hati Taeyong menjadi sedikit lega.

Mereka semua mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Kata Johnny membuat Pak Byun tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah. Oh iya, semua datanya ada di atas meja komputer. Kalian tinggal menginputnya. Aku akan keluar mencari makanan untuk kalian sebelum pulang." Katanya tersenyum, mereka mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kantor guru setelah bayangan Byun menghilang.

"Aku rasa membantu guru tidak terlalu buruk." Komentar Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa mencari alamat Yuta di data siswa setelah ini." Kata Doyoung membuat semuanya tersenyum. Yuta, bertahanlah sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Yuta berlarian menuju ruang tata usaha. Kakinya bergerak berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Yuta mengernyit. Sekarang sudah malam. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu tepatnya, dia melihat Sehun kesakitan dan digantung oleh seseorang. Orang itu! Siapa orang itu? Yuta ingin berteriak.

Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung menghambur ke area CCTV. Matanya melihat kiri-kanan mencari berkas dan data yang dia butuhkan. Kenapa tubuhnya tertembus begitu saja? Yuta nyaris berteriak jika dia tidak mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Menoleh ke sumber suara.. ia melihat.

Lee ahjumma? Dia terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Oh... sepertinya dia akan pulang ke rumah. Yuta melirik dari mana dia berasal, kepala sekolah? Lee ahjumma adalah kepala sekolah SMA ini? Yuta terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Dia harus mengikuti Lee ahjumma demi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa yang membunuh mereka...

Langkah Yuta terhenti di tempat parkir. Melihat wanita paruh baya itu langsung masuk ke mobil membuat Yuta sedikit curiga. Yuta melirik ke bawah melihat beberapa tetesan oli mengalir membuat satu anak sungai kecil menghilang ke belakang mobil. Yuta melebarkan matanya... mustahil dia bisa melihat ini.

Yuta memutuskan untuk berlari mengikuti laju mobil hitam mengkilap itu. Yuta harusnya sudah merasa lelah... tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun di sini. Kakinya masih terasa ringan bahkan saat mobil itu melaju dengan kencang. Yuta menerjab kecil. Mobil hitam itu oleng. Apa yang terjadi? Rem blong? Yuta terhenti di persimpangan jalan. Matanya melebar saat mobil itu oleng untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mendengar suara..

"Oto-san, aku akan membeli minuman di toko depan.." Yuta menatap horror pada sosok kecilnya saat sosok itu berlari ke luar mobil untuk menyebrang ke toko yang berada tepat di samping sekolah.

Jantung Yuta berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Dia was-was... dia akan tahu, apa yang akan menimpanya sebelum kehilangan pengelihatan sekarang. Semua itu terjawab saat dia melihat tubuh kecilnya terpental keluar jalan disertai ledakan besar dari mobil yang menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

Hati Yuta terasa hambar saat itu juga. Kakinya lemas saat suara sirine ambulans dan beberapa teriakan warga serta kedua orang tuanya yang berlari ke tubuh kecilnya yang tidak berdaya. Yuta terduduk. Tatapannya kosong melihat kecelakaan itu. Jadi yang menabraknya adalah... ibu Taeyong?

.

.

.

Mata Taeyong menerjab kecil. Dia dan Doyoung mengerjakan data kelas satu sedangkan Johnny dan Ten mengerjakan data kelas dua, data kelas tiga dikerjakan oleh Hansol dan Jaehyun. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kantor guru dengan segudang berkas di masing-masing meja.

"Berapa ini? Oh.. Mark mendapat A lagi di bahasa Inggris." Kata Doyoung menunjuk salah satu berkas.

"Ayolah, dia dari Kanada." Komentar Ten lalu kembali mengetik.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Sulit menjadi siswa berkebangsaan luar untuk sekolah di Korea. Mark sama seperti Yuta. Ah, Yuta... Taeyong mengernyit kecil. Hatinya sekali lagi merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat besar.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini supaya bisa cepat menemukan Yuta." Kata Taeyong mempercepat ketikannya. Doyoung menerjab kecil.

"Oho... kau khawatir padanya?" Ten bertanya usil. Taeyong mengernyit. Oh ayolah bukan saatnya goda menggoda sekarang.

"Ayolah cepat kerjakan." Kata Taeyong mengundang tawa dari keenam temannya. Mereka terdiam sesaat sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Pintu kantor terbuka menampakkan sesosok manusia yang mereka kenal. Pak Byun tersenyum lebar sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi makanan dan minuman. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kalian... ini makan dulu. Kalian pasti lapar..." katanya membuat semuanya tersenyum.

"Kami masih agak kenyang... guru saja duluan." Kata Johnny lalu kembali mendiktekan nilai pada Ten yang menatapnya. Taeyong melirik mereka sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya. Dia belum bisa makan kalau Yuta belum ditemukan.

"Baiklah... makanlah jika kalian sudah merasa lapar."

.

.

.

Yuta mengikuti langkah beberapa suster yang membawa tubuh kecilnya ke ruang operasi. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan, Yuta melirik kiri kanan melihat dua keluarga yang masing-masing anggotanya menangis. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki seumurannya. Wajah itu mengingatkannya pada Taeyong. Ayah Taeyong kah? Mereka terlihat berdiskusi sambil mengusap air mata dari kedua pasang matanya. Hati Yuta mencelos.

Pandangannya beralih pada kursi tunggu di mana ada anak laki-laki yang membawa sebuah kalung. Yuta mengernyit. Anak ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Dia menghampiri anak yang tertunduk itu. Oh tidak... anak laki-laki itu menangis. Kerutan di alis Yuta mendalam. Taeyong?

"Taeyong-ah?" Yuta menoleh ke arah suara. Ayah Taeyong berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada. Apa kau masih ingin melihatnya?"

Yuta merasakan wajahnya memanas. Air mata mengembang di matanya. Apa ini? Yuta mengikuti arah Taeyong yang berjalan bersama ayahnya. Dia melirik ke dalam ruangan. Tubuh kecilnya terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu nafas dan mata yang diperban. Yuta mengernyit. Jangan bilang...

"Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku akan melihat ibu darinya." suara mungil Taeyong terdengar lirih. Yuta merasakan matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis.

Yuta berjalan menjauh dari sana mengikuti langkah kaki Taeyong. Yuta mengusap matanya. Dia harus tahu keseluruhan ceritanya. Dia harus tahu agar semua arwah yang dia temui bisa pulang dengan tenang. Dia sudah berjanji.

Alisnya mengernyit saat merasakan langkah kaki Taeyong menjauh... menjauh... semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Yuta mempercepat larinya. Tidak... tunggu dulu! Yuta berteriak memanggil nama Taeyong. Yuta terus berlari hingga dia melewati sebuah lorong.

Dia terhenti di depan gedung olah raga sekolahnya. Aneh... sangat aneh... tempat apa ini? Dimensi lain? Dunia orang mati? Yuta menerjabkan matanya. Bagaimana pun dia harus tahu.

Yuta menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah berlawanan.

Yoona nunna.

Alis Yuta mengkerut. Yoona nunna memakai pakaian yang beberapa waktu lalu dia gunakan saat menghampiri Yuta dan teman-temannya. Yoona nunna... terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Dia terlihat hidup. Yuta hampir tersenyum melihatnya.

Yoona nunna berjalan dengan pak... Park? Yuta mengernyit. Dia berlari keluar demi menyamakan langkah keduanya. Yuta berhenti di belakang mereka tepat.

"Apa? Aku harus mandi di sini?" Yuta mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Yoona. Yuta memasang telinganya, berjalan sedekat mungkin dengan mereka.

"Ya, pekerjaanku banyak, sayang, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya."

"Chanyeol-ah~ kapan kau memperhatikanku?"

Yoona nunna adalah kekasih pak.. Park? Yuta nyaris tak percaya. Dia terus mengikuti keduanya karena penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan bagaimana Yoona bisa terbunuh. Yuta harus mengikuti mereka. Dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu..."

"Benarkah? Huft, baik baik aku akan mandi di sini. Oh iya, kau harus tetap menungguku! Kau harus janji! Kencan hari jadi kita tidak boleh gagal!"

"Kadang kau begitu menyebalkan sayang..."

Dan bayangan keduanya mendadak menjauh dari pandangan Yuta. Oh tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya! Dia berlari mengikuti dua sosok yang makin lama makin menjauh. Sial... Yuta tidak ingin kehilangan jejak mereka. Dia harus tahu semuanya! Dia masih terus berlari hingga bayangan putih memenuhi pandangannya.

Tunggu. Yuta berhenti. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar mandi? Yuta melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah bilik kamar mandi dengan air menyala menarik perhatiannya. Yoona nunna... apa dia yang berada di sana? Yuta segera menghampiri bilik itu dan terhenti seketika saat melihat kabel bergantungan di atas bilik. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Yuta masuk ke dalam bilik.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Di bath tub tergeletak tubuh Yoona masih lengkap dengan bajunya tapi sepatu dan tasnya entah di mana. Tubuhnya gosong penuh luka bakar. Rambutnya mengusut dengan beberapa darah berceceran di sekitarnya. Mata Yuta melebar saat melihat dari mana asal darah tersebut. Mata kanan Yoona pecah... mengeluarkan cairan darah yang begitu banyak. Kabel merah tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Dia tersetrum.

Yuta mundur beberapa langkah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Yuta nyaris menangis saat itu juga. Semua kematian yang dia lihat hari ini... begitu tragis. Tidak ada orang yang ingin mati seperti ini!

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu saat pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok makhluk dengan jubah hitam dan tali. Jubah itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yuta ingin merobek jubah itu dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pembunuhnya.

Yuta melihat pembunuh itu menyeret tubuh Yoona menuju ruang guru lama. Alis Yuta mengkerut. Dia mengikutinya hingga ke dalam dan terkesiap saat sosok itu menunduk, mengambil satu kotak keramik di lantai dan membukanya. Yuta mengintip di dalamnya dan nyaris berteriak. Di dalamnya tergeletak beberapa mayat yang sudah nyaris membusuk. Di antaranya ada kepala Sehun. Yuta menggeretakkan giginya.

"Satu korban lagi... ritual ini akan berhasil. Aku akan hidup abadi." Kata sosok itu sebelum menjatuhkan jasad Yoona ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali. Yuta ingin mendorong makhluk itu ke dalam jika dia tidak tembus pandang. Sial... sial!

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakan itu membuat Yuta dan sosok itu menoleh ke arah suara. Mata Yuta melebar.

Pak.. Park?

Dia berdiri, kakinya gemetar melihat apa yang sudah sosok itu lakukan. Dengan cepat Pak Park berlari keluar dari ruang guru, Yuta mengikutinya. Sosok berjubah itu menggeram marah dan mengejar pak Park. Yuta melihat keduanya berlarian menuju lantai dua dan terus melaju hingga lantai ketiga. Yuta melihat sosok itu menggeram sambil membawa seutas tali yang terlihat terbuat dari baja. Yuta mengernyit.

"Berhenti!" ucap sosok itu menggeram.

Yuta melihat pak Park tidak menggubrisnya dan masih terus berlari. Namun sosok itu lebih cepat, dia menarik kaki pak Park hingga ia tersungkur di persimpangan tangga. Mata Yuta bergetar saat melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Dengan ganas, sosok itu menautkan tali bajanya ke leher pak Park.

"Kau... akan jadi korban terakhir." Kata sosok itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Yuta. Telinganya mendengar rintihan berat dari pak Park.

"Kau... pembunuh!" katanya tersengal.

Mereka terjatuh terguling dari tangga lantai tiga dan mendarat di lantai dua. Yuta melihat darah menetes dari pelipis pak Park. Sial... dia tidak bisa membantu! Yuta merutuki nasibnya.

"Mati kau! Mati!" sumpah serapah terdengar di telinganya saat melihat sosok itu masih mencekik pak Park dengan tali bajanya. Pak Park tersengal. Ia hampir menyerah tapi tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Ditendangnya perut sosok itu.

Yuta melebarkan matanya.

Teriakan kencang terdengar dari tangga. Sosok berjubah itu jatuh dari lantai dua dan mendarat tepat di lantai satu dengan leher patah. Yuta segera menghampiri sosok itu. Dia harus tahu... siapa sebenarnya pembunuh berantai itu...

Nafasnya kembali tercekat. Melihat wajah penuh dosa yang mati dengan darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya dan mata melotot yang nyaris keluar. Yuta tidak bisa mempercayai ini...

"Yuta..."

Melirik ke depan, Yuta yang masih terkejut di sambut sosok Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "...bangunlah."

Kemudian gelap menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin kalian tidak lapar?"

Telinga Taeyong hampir muak mendengar pertanyaan ini diulang hampir 7 kali. Tak satu pun dari mereka menyentuh makanan maupun minuman itu karena dari tadi Johnny terus menolaknya dengan halus. Sebenarnya Taeyong juga heran kenapa Johnny bersi keras tidak mau satu dari mereka memakannya.

"Kami akan makan ketika kami lapar, guru. Jangan khawatir." Kata Johnny kemudian kembali mendata nilai siswa yang dia kerjakan. Taeyong mengernyit tapi tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten dan Hansol hanya diam dan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Secara diam-diam mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sang ketua pikirkan. Apa dia tidak lapar? Taeyong makin mengernyit. Apa Johnny... tahu sesuatu?

"Hm... baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kalian. Aku akan memastikan kalian pulang dengan selamat dan perut terisi." Lalu kekehan kecil terdengar. Taeyong merinding. Sejak kapan suara kekehan menjadi sedingin itu?

Sial... Taeyong terlalu naif dan berpikir positif.

.

.

.

Kegelapan adalah yang pertama kali Yuta lihat saat membuka mata. Ia mengatur nafasnya berusaha tenang. Tidak.. di mana dia sekarang? Yuta meraba sekelilingnya, kayu? Yuta menggedor kayu itu. Dia berteriak kencang meminta bantuan lalu derap langkah kaki membuatnya diam seketika.

Siapa itu?

Pembunuh?

Keringat bercampur darah menetes dari kepalanya. Darah? Yuta meraba kepalanya. Darah... kepalanya berdarah. Mata Yuta berair. Tidak... teman-temannya harus tahu yang sebenarnya! Mereka harus tahu siapa pembunuhnya!

Lalu kayu itu terbuka. Lemari? Dia berada di dalam lemari selama ini. Mata Yuta bergetar melihat sekelilingnya, ruang guru lama. Lalu sebuah suara yang terdengar panik membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Yuta.. kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa melihat? Kau bisa bernafas dengan normal?"

Pak Park berlutut di depan Yuta sambil memegang bahu rampingnya. Yuta menelan ludah mengingat mimpi yang barusan dia alami. Bibir Yuta bergetar hanya untuk berkata, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau bisa berjalan? Teman-temanmu dalam bahaya. Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka." Kata pak Park lalu berdiri membantu Yuta menegakkan tubuhnya. Sial.. tubuh Yuta serasa tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. Pergi ke dimensi lain membuatnya lemas. Dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Sial... kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu Taeyong dan yang lainnya?

Yuta tidak boleh begini. Dia harus bangkit!

Dengan susah payah dia berjalan tertatih menuju kantor guru yang baru. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dibantu pak Park. Semua mata yang ada di dalamnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Yuta..." Ya... Yuta ingin menjawab panggilan Taeyong jika dia tidak harus cepat-cepat mengatakan ini.

"Pembunuh semua korban... adalah dia." Tunjuknya pada Byun Baekhyun yang menunduk.

Lalu suara gemuruh dari langit membuyarkan keheningan. Kilat cahaya petir terdengar nyaring dari luar membuat keenam temannya berkumpul di belakang Yuta yang masih berdiri ditumpu Park Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sekarang Yuta paham kenapa Sehun mencari pak Park, kenapa selama ini pak Park tidak pernah menyebut nama pak Byun, dan kenapa semua insiden ini terjadi.

Hujan deras mengguyur disertai petir dan angin kencang membuat Ten dan Doyoung berteriak kecil, mereka mendekat ke arah pasangan masing-masing. Di tengah kekacauan itu, suara tawa berat terdengar seiring dengan bergetarnya bahu Baekhyun. Yuta mengatur nafasnya. Tenaganya masih terkuras.

"Ah... aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lolos secepat ini..." suara Baekhyun terdengar berat meski dia ucapkan dengan lirih.

Yuta merinding kecil. Ia merasakan jemari Chanyeol menggenggam bahunya erat. Sepertinya dia merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Aku berencana membunuh teman-temanmu terlebih dulu... kau mengacaukan rencanaku..." lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan kekehan yang terdengar makin mencekam. Yuta merutuki angin dan hujan diluar sana.

"Byun Baekhyun..." suara berat Chanyeol terdengar menggema. Yang dipanggil berhenti tertawa. Yuta melihat Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mereka dengan sepasang mata merah menyala. Gigi taringnya tumbuh beberapa centi.

Dia sudah bersatu dengan iblis.

"...kembali lah ke alammu." Kata Chanyeol pelan membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Menyelesaikan ritual 13 korban dan hidup abadi!" ucapnya menengadah ke atas masih dengan suara beratnya. Ritual... hidup abadi? Jadi itu yang dia inginkan?

Sejenak Yuta mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk berdiri, "Teman-teman, cari apapun untuk bisa membunuhnya!" katanya membuat teman-temannya langsung menatapnya.

"Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati." Kata Yuta pelan.

Respon yang dia dapatkan benar-benar tak terduga. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya menatap Yuta tajam. Kaki Yuta hampir menyerah saat melihat sepasang mata itu. Tidak.. dia harus bertahan.

"Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati."

Yuta menoleh ke sumber suara. Taeyong menyerukan kalimat itu sambil membawa sebongkah kayu. Johnny dan Hansol mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sambil membawa kursi dan bersiap melemparkannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat makin bergetar.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian!" serunya kemudian berjalan ke arah Yuta dan Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depannya. Yuta mundur beberapa langkah lalu mengambil salah satu kursi dan melemparkannya ke depan.

Kursi itu hancur seketika.

Semua mata menatapnya. Yuta nyaris tak percaya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu kursi dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah Chanyeol dan membuatnya langsung tersungkur. Yuta terhambur ke arahnya sambil berusaha mengangkat kursi itu. Teman-temannya yang lain melempari Baekhyun dengan apapun yang berhasil mereka temukan.

"Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati!"

Kalimat itu mereka ucapkan seperti mantra. Berkali-kali keluar dari mulut masing-masing dari mereka. Terus diucapkan sembari menambatkan do'a di hati.

"Tubuhnya melemah setiap kita mengucapkan kalimat itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil terbatuk. Yuta membantunya bangkit.

"Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati." Katanya lagi lalu teman-temannya mengikuti.

"T-Terkutuk... kalian!" tubuh Baekhyun terlihat mengejang.

Dari sudur matanya, Yuta melihat sosok Sehun muncul bersama dengan para korban yang lain. Sehun melihat Yuta lalu mengedipkan mata hitamnya. Yuta bangkit, berdiri di satu meja guru yang ada di dekatnya. Sehun berada di sampingnya dengan arwah korban lain termasuk Yoona dan Lee ahjumma. Tangan tak kasat mereka bersatu memegang sisi-sisi meja.

Yuta mengernyit, "Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati." Bisiknya kecil lalu merasakan sepasang tangan menggenggam tangannya yang sudah memegang sisi meja. Taeyong berdiri di sampingnya diikuti Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Hansol dan Johnny yang memegang masing-masing sisi.

"Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati!"

Satu dorongan kuat mereka arahkan ke tubuh Baekhyun yang masih mengejang. Tubuh itu menabrak dinding dengan keras.

"LAGI!" ucap Johnny membuat Yuta dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi sembari mendorong meja menabrak tubuh Baekhyun yang terus mengejang. Ceceran darah mewarnai dinding di belakangnya.

"Yang mati harus dikembalikan ke dunia orang mati!"

Kalimat terakhir itu mereka ucapkan serempak bersama dengan dorongan meja yang menghantam tubuh Baekhyun yang hancur dengan keras. Yuta mengatur nafasnya saat melihat mata merah Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Penampilannya menjadi seperti manusia biasa.

Hati Yuta mencelos saat perlahan asap putih menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Baekhyun menghilang beserta ceceran darahnya. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Semua kembali seperti semula. Hujan dan angin di luar berhenti sektika.

Yuta terduduk lemas di tempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya masih pening.

"YUTA!"

Pelukan erat langsung ia rasakan setelah mendengar namanya disebut. Melirik ke tubuh yang sedang memeluknya, Yuta mendesah kecil. Hatinya lega. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan pening luar biasa. Yuta membalas pelukan Taeyong. Apapun yang terjadi... semua insiden ini sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** EIITTSSS belum belum ini belum selesai X'D click Next untuk baca Epilogue nya sayangs~ /tunjuk bawah/? X'D hayuk-hayuk dibaca epiloguenya~ and don't forget to review sayangs~ /ngilang/


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Yuka

.

.

BEBERAPA hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Yuta berdiri di atap rumah sakit menatap hamparan kota. Sudah tiga hari dia dirawat karena benturan keras di kepalanya. Yuta menyentuh perban di kepalanya. Menghela nafas kecil, Yuta kembali menatap hamparan kota yang diselimuti cahaya kemerahan sore hari.

Angin sore menerpa helai rambutnya yang halus. Melihat ke arah sekolahnya, Yuta mendesah. Setelah kejadian itu, tim medis dan kepolisian langsung datang ke sekolah mereka. Mereka langsung mengevakuasinya dan teman-temannya, dan beberapa tim kedokteran datang untuk mengevakuasi jasad-jasad yang ditemukan. Yuta ingat dia pingsan di pelukan Taeyong saat itu.

Yuta terkekeh kecil, "Memalukan..." katanya pelan.

"Apanya yang memalukan?"

Yuta menoleh ke sumber suara, "Taeyong-ah..." panggilnya.

Taeyong berdiri dengan seragam sekolahnya di ambang pintu. Dia berjalan ke arah Yuta dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Yuta tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ayahmu dan ibumu sudah pulang?" tanya Yuta pada Taeyong yang terkekeh, "Ibuku sudah meninggal." Katanya. Yuta menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ibu tirimu kalau begitu."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" Taeyong mengulum senyum membuat Yuta mendengus kesal. "Aku hanya berusaha baik." Taeyong tertawa.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling melempar senyum. Yuta tertawa kecil, "Taeyong-ah..." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Lihatlah mataku."

Taeyong menatap kedua mata Yuta, Yuta tersenyum lebar, "Apa kau melihat ibumu di sana?" tanyanya lirih membuat senyum Taeyong meredup.

Yuta melihat mata Taeyong berair, "Kau sudah bertemu denganku. Kau bisa melihat ibumu dari mataku." Kata Yuta lagi masih dengan lirih.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Yuta tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah..."

"Hm..."

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya, mendekati wajah tampan Taeyong dan mengecup sepasang bibir yang terukir di sana.

Yuta tahu... semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** HALOOOO TEMANS~ XD /lambai-lambai/? Aku mau curhat bentar :'v ehem, ehem... 100+ REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC, WOW! You guys are amaaaazing i just~ asdfghjkl /gelindingan/ /mewek kejer/? T^T thank you sooo much guys~ i know chapter yang kemarin benar-benar bikin kecewa karena amat sangat pendek, BUUUTTT I comeback membawa chapter terakhir :'D semoga kalian puas, kalau nggak maaf yah T^T /sungkem/ pengen nangis takut ngecewain ;A; /gelindingan/ bagaimana endingnya? puas puas? :'''D nggak? hiks... /sedih/? honestly, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF dengan genre horror dan crime selama ini. jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan :'D masih tahap belajar temans~ anyway, dalam penulisan fic ini aku sering banget dengerin OSTnya Attack on Titan yang judulnya _'ataeck 0n taitn'_ dan _'Vogel im Kafig'_ juga yang judulnya _'D.O.A'_ dan juga _'Call Your Name'_ (mungkin kalian tau?) /gapenting/ /abaikan/? :''D cuma nyaranin aja karena feelnya akan lebih kerasa saat dengerin lagu-lagu di atas. Referensi yang aku gunain dalam penulisan fic ini antara lain(?) /heleh/ _anime Another, anime Corps Party (this is really gore), anime Ghost at School, novel karya Graham Heather yang judulnya Unhallowed Ground dan Ghost Walk (really recommended)_ yang pasti i write it with my own style, i hope you like it guys~ /tebar cinta/ XD Review kalian amat sangat aku tunggu guys... aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian mau ngereview fic ini secara keseluruhan (aku harap kalian seneng) XD aku berusaha temans ahahaha~ /semangat perjuangan/? :"D TEMANS~ FF yang Mr. Sweet Tooth juga sudah update loh~ ayok dibaca XD /promosi/ setelah FF ini selesai, adakah dari kalian yang saran genre atau jalan cerita? :'D tapi ga janji sih bisa bikin. Guys, aku lagi dalam proyek penulisan kumpulan FF Drabbles dengan Yuta sebagai objek(?)nya loh! Adakah yang tertarik untuk baca? X'D kalau iya, aku akan post~ ANYWAY, cukup curhatnya! XD last but not least, saya sangat berterimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah ngikutin fic ini dari prologue hingga epilogue, yang selalu review setiap chapternya, yang selalu nemenin di PM, dan selalu nyemangatin kuliah (?) /ganyambung/ :'D saya sangat berterima kasih, untuk kalian yang membuka, membaca, mereview, menunggu, dan yang suka sama fic ini, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita~_ /sungkem/? /mewek/? Maaf untuk nggak selalu bisa bales PM maupun yang review (apalagi yang guest T^T pengen bales tapi gimana caranya? :'D) maaf untuk nggak nyebut uname kalian satu per satu, T^T you know i love you guys~ I WILL MISS YOUR REVIEWS SOOO MUCH, dan honestly, i will miss this fic also~ /terharu/ aku titip karakter Yuta yang penakut, Taeyong yang khawatiran, JaeDo yang imut, JohnTen yang greget dan HanIl yang nyempil di hati kalian ya. XD wish you guys love this fic as much as i love writing it. SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FANFICS GUYS! /tebar cinta/ X'D

-Yuka


End file.
